Punishment
by OmgAdot
Summary: The shadowhunters are forced to attend a term of "mundane" school. Why? because Maryse and Robert think it'd be funny. Izzy seems to be enjoying herself, but what about Jace and Alec? And Magnus?
1. Author's Note

**PUNISHMENT**

**by OmgAdot**

Everyone's got to have a first right? Well this is mine. So I fell in love with the Malec pair after TMI and decided to explore their love/bromance/canoodling beyond the series where there are no rules and no boundaries. (hehe) So this will probably be the 10000000th "TMI characters go to high school blah blah" story you have stumbled upon, but HOLD YOUR HORSES! This one will be jam packed with humor, twists and lots of Malecy goodness. I'll try to fit as much Malec as possible into the plot in which our favourite shadowhunters embrace their "punishment" at highschool (and well shall pray that the rating goes up. *hint hint*) I promise I will make the Izzy/Simon Jace/Clary scenes short and to the point.

For those Malec fans out there, please do enjoy the sweet moments they spend together, and for everyone else, I hope you like the story just as much. Perhaps they're not so boring after all!

It'll be all worth the wait (I hope)

***And as I have abandoned this baby for a while, I am determined to finish this incomplete piece of work, so get ready for lots of updates***

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (no matter how much praying I do)

Have fun reading!

P.S if you have a moment, please drop a review :')


	2. Failure

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Jace!" Alec shouted as he darted forward, hand at his belt as he drew his seraph blade instinctively. Isabelle leapt forward lightly and whipped out the golden band wrapped around her model thin waist, ready to lash at the terrifying demon that advanced rather quickly towards her fellow unarmed shadowhunter. The demon that the trio from the New York institute had tracked for weeks on end _finally _lowered its guard and this was the perfect opportunity to take it down and send it back to the cold depth of hell – where it rightfully belonged.

As usual, Jace charged towards it without warning, acting as if facing a 10 feet tall greater demon alone was a piece of cake, like a total stuck-up idiot. However, in a very un-Jace-like manner, this time he screwed up spectacularly. As he dashed towards the massive pile of foulness that towered his small blonde self, he drew his angel sword with style and ran while it lit up the gloomy Sunday morning of New York City. Unfortunately, during his outlandish performance that drew both the attention of his co-mates and the demon, he was unaware of the small brown blunt object sticking out distinctly from the ground in his path, so with a cry, Jace tripped and fell face first into the wet grass in a heap.

If the situation had allowed it, Alec would be the first to be doubled over on the floor, laughing his insides out, however, Jace's dramatic announcement had caught the attention of the Demon, and it wasn't pleased. With a grunt it turned its mass around and slithered towards his parabatai, who lay still with his seraph blade a few feet out of reach.

Alec reacted off instincts and ran towards his partner. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his sister with her beautiful dark hair flowing behind her, also heading towards his destination with her whip in hand. The distance between himself and Jace shortened with every step and he pumped his legs harder, straining to keep his pace as he advanced uphill. As he picked up his right leg to make his next step, he felt a rope like material wrap around his ankle. Even with his enhanced shadowhunter instincts there was no stopping his face plant as the grip on his ankle tightened and tugged harshly, forcing him to abandon the seraph blade in his hand while it dragged him through the wet grass mercilessly.

He tried to stop himself, digging his nails into the ground, however he found himself relentlessly being dragged further and further away from Jace. Out of panic and desperation, Alec could only do what the years of shadowhunter practice taught him. He reached to his belt and drew a second seraph blade swiftly, and with all his might he drove it into the soft muddy soil in front of him.

That did it. He could feel himself coming to a halt as the blade made a deep gash in the ground in front of him. He gripped the hilt of the blade hard and without letting go, he reached into his black boots and found what he was looking for; A small huntng knife. He reached down and with a small but skilled flick of his wrist, cut whatever was keeping him down, releasing his ankle.

_What the hell was that?_

Izzy saw it before it happened and started running towards Jace. "That idiot" she cursed to herself before her brain rummaged through plans that could save Jace's ass.

He was still on the ground, obviously disoriented and probably in shock and Izzy wondered silently what hurt more, his face or his pride. There was no way he could reach his weapon in time, before the demon reached him and tore him apart that is. Izzy did the maths roughly, if she was right, then she had just enough time to get to Jace's aid, before the demon does.

The demon seemed to have worked it out as well, and quickened its pace. It eyed its prize like a pot of gold, and wasn't going to give up without a struggle. Izzy powered her long legs and arrived just in time as the demon struck out it's pointy talon at Jace, only to be stopped in mid action by a stroke of Izzy's metallic gold whip.

The demon shrieked and pulled back as Izzy's whip landed right on its claw, which gave her some valuable time to scoop Jace out of harm's way. When she turned back towards the creature, she found herself facing an already recovered demon that bore one of the most menacing growls on its face she ever had the fortune to encounter. As she readied herself for battle, she wondered _where the hell was Alec?_

The most beautiful girl stood in front of Alec, her soft brown hair floated on her shoulders and her eyes glistened on her smooth white skin. She was almost prettier than his sister. She was perfect in every way, from her thin figure to the hair that waved in the wind like the leaves of a tree. She raised her bony hand, reaching out towards Alec. It almost looked like… branches.

Alec managed to pull away just in time with a jerk, realizing that what he had saw _had_ been branches. This wasn't an ordinary human. It was a downworlder, _a fairy_.

Alec's mind screamed as he landed hard on his side, rolling over to evade the fey girl that nearly burned his skin where she reached towards. He could hear the creature hiss out of frustration and took the time to rise back onto his feet, cursing as the only weapon he had left was some chakrams and a small dagger. His mind raced as he ran back up the hill, he couldn't process what he was seeing. He was attacked by a _fey._They were allies. Alec didn't know what to do, his mind buzzed with the information of the accords, the agreement and the fair folks… As the sharp took a change in steepness, Alec staggered and cursed himself for his clumsiness as he pulled his mind back to earth.

Jace was now in sight, along with his sister, who was facing a demon by herself. _You'll have to hold out for yourself for a bit Iz, let me deal with these two bastards first._ He thought as he dodged the first of many projectiles the two fey warriors launched at his head.

Izzy stood before the Demon, her whip ready to lash out at any moment. She was surprised at her own courage as adrenaline pumped through her blood. She wasn't one bit scared or nervous, which only boosted her confidence as she proudly bore her weapon with nephilim blood burning in her veins. She was more concerned about her brother, who had disappeared just like that. He should have been being watching her back, just like they had planned – _oh but who stuck to the stupid plan in the first place? _Without a second thought, she began to launch her attacks.

She wasn't the only one that was ready; the demon roared and blocked every blow from Izzy with a single swipe of its gigantic forearm. It moved fast, faster than Izzy had imagined, giving her a hard time finding an opening, a weak spot. _Step one, never underestimate your opponent. So much for that. _Izzy thought as she rolled her eyes. The demon seemed to be toying with her, it dodged her every attempt with ease, wearing her out slowly. Izzy sensed herself grow tired under the evasion of the demon, and it hasn't even launched any of its own attacks yet! Her mind clocked and she narrowed her eyes at her opponent as an idea was born.

Saving herself, Izzy slowed her lashes dramatically, dodging the swipes from the demon as she did so. When she ran to her desired position, she purposely launched the whip towards one of its towering hands that glowed of black goo and as she had planned, the demon took the bait and closed its claw around the whip. Prepared, Izzy let go and faster than ever, grabbed her seraph blade from her thigh buckle, whispered it's name and too a jump before the demon could realize what was going on.

Izzy raised the weapon high above her head and drove it down to earth with both hands gripping the hilt. The blade struck the center of its chest, and black blood spluttered everywhere from its wound, drowning Izzy in a pool of thick textured substance as a terrifying tortured scream rang out through the park.

Alec went through the plan in his head; it was not perfect, but good enough. He steadied the grip on the chakrams he had in his hands and braced himself. As he ran on, he prepared his body for what was coming and with great proficiency; he twisted and turned, releasing the chakrams at the two fey warriors following him. As he had anticipated, he caught them off guard, which created a rare opening for him to slip his dagger out of its anchor in his belt. What happened next flashed before his eyes as he launched himself at the first fey, slashing violently at it.

As Alec drove his weapon down, blood pumped quickly in his body and he smiled as his blade came down and connected with - metal. _What? _He hadn't been expecting that, as he stood in shock and took it all in, he realized how wrong he had being. His plan revolved around there being only _two _opponents, and so it has come to a little dead end when a _third _warrior appeared and blocked his blade. _Oh this is so unfair!_he thought, but a small voice in the back of his head nagged _life isn't fair buddy; suck it up like a big boy._

Jace was lying on the grass, staring at a small patch of blue sky among heavy clouds. He had a massive headache and blood seeped out from his lip as he tasted a mixture of copper, grass and mud. Slowly he sat up and inspected his surroundings; his seraph blade was an arm's length away from him and in the corner of his eye, he saw a black blur.

He stood up and scooped up his blade, turning towards the source of movement. He saw Alec appear in his field of vision, and behind him were two fey warriors.

Alec fought, he fought hard, but three against one is just too much. He began to wear out, having to fend off attack coming from all three sides; and after a while, he stumbled and fell on his back.

A thin sharp sword came down towards him in a blur and he rolled to his right – only to be a second too slow. Excruciating pain shot up his left arm and shoulder as his right hand automatically clutched the injury, which rendered his whole arm paralyzed. He struggled to get to his feet without success as the warriors advanced toward him, their swords in hand. The biggest of the three, the obvious leader raised his sword. _I can't die like this. _Alec refused. Automatically to protect himself, he struck out with his foot, striking the fey in his knees. He buckled and dropped his sword on his feet, cursing loudly. The other two fey folk reacted but not fast enough, Alec was already on his feet, running as hard as his body let him.

Alec's chest heaved as he put some distance between himself and the remaining fey warriors and the burn in his legs dissipated slowly as he reached flat land, where he could spot the outline of his sister. As he made to approach her, Jace jumped out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of him. _Jace!_ He stopped abruptly and looked at him, still puffed from running.

"You asshole!" He exclaimed between breaths, aware that Jace was staring at the wound at his shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't talk like that to the only person who could save you now, should you?" Jace said with a smirk.

Alec shook his head is desperation. Jace was hopeless. The three fey warriors stopped before Jace and Alec, who turned around to face them, equally as surprised to see one more shadowhunter. The one Alec had kicked seemed particularly pissed off; but it didn't matter to Jace, pissed or not. Without warning he stabbed at the first fey warrior. Its eyes widened, then vanished into nothingness.

At the death of their comrade, the other fey folk charged at Jace. They fought together and attacked Jace at the same time with incredible speed, but Jace Wayland was faster. He dodged the attacks and launched ones of his own with the same ferocity. His blade came down on top of the second warrior's head and it too, vanished. The only remaining fey, the beautiful girl that had approached Alec, hesitated as it glanced at where its comrades had fallen, and out of better judgement, dropped its weapon to run. Before it took more than three steps, Jace was already next to it as he brought his dagger up and dug it into the downworlder's back. It was still falling when it also vanished.

He turned around to see Izzy and Alec at the top of the hill, looking at him with great disapproval. He only shrugged as he made his way to rejoin the group. "It was a shame I had to kill her." He said when he was in earshot of the Lightwood siblings. "She was _hot._"


	3. Mistake

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" Maryse screamed at the _children _that stood in front of her. "You killed THREE fey warriors, and we received a very threatening message from the Seelie Queen this afternoon demanding answers!"

Alec, Jace and Izzy were gathered in the dimly lit library of the institute, enduring the lecture that had begun the moment they set foot inside the institute.

"But mother," Alec interrupted, trying to sound less frustrated than he felt, being the oldest here means taking responsibility. "They _attacked us first_!"

"I couldn't care less for what they did; _you_ _three_ risked the alliance with the fey folks with us nephilim and placed our trust in doubt." She said with restrained patience, turning to face Jace before she continued. "The Seelie Queen has demanded an audience with the one responsible for this massacre."

"They would have _killed_ us!" Isabelle exclaimed at the outrageous comment.

"And if it wasn't for Jace, I would be _dead_ already," Alec added hopefully.

Maryse sighed. There wasn't much that could be done. The Clave were not known to be generous to law breakers, and if the alliance broke... She had received a message from the Seelie Queen, demanding an explanation for her dead warriors, out of nowhere. She knew Alec Jace and Izzy were out hunting a demon, and prayed that it was not their act of stupidity…

How wrong she was when the trio returned, covered in blood and sweat. She paled as Alec recounted their misadventures and described the scene. Her mind raced and she grew more anxious as the story progressed. The situation was more serious then she had previously anticipated, which was a mere misunderstanding on the Queen's part, and could destroy the carefully mended connection between the fey folk and Shadowhunters. The clave would do unimaginable things to them. Strip their marks, and banish them to the cells in Alicante to rot.

Alec has never seen his mother being so aggressively out of control. Her calm demeanour never failed in situations which required it. Now she stands before him, screaming her head off over a few killed fey warriors. He guessed that her temper was partly their fault. If the alliance was really broken, they would've bought the Clave and their little army right to their door steps, ready to slice them in half.

"You three are in so much trouble." Maryse sighed eventually after she had cooled down from her previous outburst. "The queen wants to see you, so you will go. If you do not fix your mistake, you are throwing the life of all of us into the pit." With that she turned around and stormed off into the maze-like hall ways of the institute.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jace said after a while, breaking the silence. He hadn't said anything since Maryse started talking. "We get a couple of clave people on our asses, so what?"

"Jace! This isn't just some game we're playing here! Exclaimed Izzy. "Don't you see the importance of the situation? We could get in serious trouble with the Clave."

"And when has the clave been merciful?" Alec joined in.

"Oh a few silent brothers are going to come and rape our minds. How awful." Jace made a face and remarked sarcastically, waving his arms in the air.

He only received a skull shattering slap from Izzy, who was already strutting out of the library. "You boys get cleaned up. We're meeting back here in 15, and we're going to the Seelie court."

Only then did the wave of exhaustion hit Alec, as he swayed and planted himself in the sofa nearby. As the dizziness passed, he realize that he had a deep long gash on his shoulder. It hadn't bothered him until now, when the spur of the moment disappeared. _Better get fixed up buddy, the day isn't over yet, and it's not going to end so kindly. _After denying the offer from Jace for an iratze, he headed out the library after him to his room, where the warm shower awaited his aching body.

Alec stepped into the freezing lake water, the water soaking his feet and socks in an instant. Jace was in the lead, wading waist deep in the water with Izzy shivering closely behind him. After they cleaned themselves up, not wanting to look their worst before the Seelie queen, they set off to face the inevitable.

Alec hadn't brought anything. His phone, keys and stele were left on the bedside table in his room as he didn't want to anger the queen anymore by bringing weapons. They had no intention of starting a feud.

Jace made the dive first, into the other dimension. Izzy waited a few seconds before she also lowered herself into the water, to the feys realm. Then it was Alec's turn. He took a deep breath and plunged into the icy cold water. One second he was underwater, the next he was on solid ground, puffing and inhaling for oxygen as the cold pierced his skin.

To no surprise at all, he found himself surrounded by the sharp edges of fairy made swords. He turned his head slightly to inspect the condition of his comrades, only to find that they were provided with the same warm welcome. Jace had his arm tied behind his back, held down by two giant fey folks who looked especially irritated. Alec suspected that the smart mouth of his blonde parabatai had gotten the better of him once again. Izzy was standing in the middle of a circle of fairies, not restricted but with weapons pointing towards her, just like he.

Without a word, they were escorted to the court room. Alec could feel the sharp jab of a sword on his back the whole way, and a few pairs of eyes observing his every move. The fey weren't taking any chances, not when they've worn out their trust for the shadowhunters.

The doors to the court opened and the vines untwined on itself. They were shoved into the room ungracefully by their guards, whom followed them in and stood at attention awaiting further instructions from their commander. The hall looked just majestic as he last remembered it as Alec looked around, admiring the handiwork. His eyes eventually settled on the throne in the middle of the hall, on which gracefully sat the Seelie Queen, looking equally as majestic and very, very angry.


	4. Queen

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You can leave them." The Seelie queen ordered, and the knights obediently bowed and filed away, leaving the three shadowhunters standing in the big hall in front of the Seelie queen, not knowing what fate would befall them.

"I think you know what you three are here for, which is _quite _different from our last encounter. Am I right?" the queen asked in her usual intimidating voice.

Alec was speechless, and gave a silent little nod. Izzy muttered something along the lines of "yea" and Jace stood as still as a statue, seemingly trying to remember their last unfortunate encounter. The queen seemed to be unsatisfied with the lack of response because she finished the liquid in her elegant golden cup and stood up with a frown on her beautiful face.

She was right. The last time they were here, the queen wasn't throwing looks of dagger at them, but rather interested in discovering their identities. This time however, the situation was gravely different. They were her prisoners now, not her guests. Anything they did to upset the queen would break the alliance and bring their doom.

Without warning she moved down her throne, towards the nephilim that looked miniscule before them. She didn't say it, but it was clear who she was headed towards; Jace. She kept her eyes on him like a hunter to a prey, and she strutted until she stood face to face with him, their bodies almost touching. Jace tensed as the Queen lifted her bony hand and ran her long fingers down his face until it was under his chin. She raised it gently so that his head lifted slightly and he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Am I right?" she said again, only softer this time, so that it was only audible to Jace.

"Why does it matter?" Jace shrugged casually. "You called us here to hear an explanation, so I will give it to you. Your warriors attacked a Nephilim, so I believe everything we did, we did under the act of self defence."

"Now…Why do I find that hard to believe? shadowhunter." The queen said, eyeing him carefully.

_Maybe because you have a huge ass? _Jace wanted to say, but he kept quiet.

"The leader of the three, Tahorn. He was one of my most loyal warriors, one of the best. He wouldn't do something like that."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you." Jace said. It alarmed both Alec and Izzy. How could Jace say such a thing? Does he have any idea of who he's speaking to?

"Do you speak such insolence to Valentine as well?" the Queen said rather playfully, neither offended nor taken back.

There was a moment of awkward silence, followed by the shifting of Alec, who stood very uncomfortably next to Izzy.

Finally Alec gave in to the silence and gathered his nerves. "Can you just… keep the alliance? I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me…" Alec stuttered, unable to steer the nervousness out of his voice. "l…I will do anything…" Then he lost it. He could feel himself shake and his face grow hot. He couldn't possibly imagine how red it was.

"Ah, so is that you little Shadowhunters are afraid of?" The queen scoffed with a hint of disappointment. "How predictable…"

Alec was blushing so hard that he doesn't think he could go any redder.

"So you say, you'd do _anything_?" The queen started again after a brief moment of thought.

"Yes" Alec said, his voice unbelievably small.

"NO!" Everyone turned to look at Jace with surprise. "I killed the fey warriors. I should be the one taking blame, not them, especially not Alec."

"Don't be silly Jace; it's all of our responsibilities." Izzy reminded him.

"No, I don't want you two suffering what _I_ did. It's not fair." Interrupted Jace, who hadn't moved since the Queen released the grip on his chin.

"We could've stopped you! It wasn't _completely_ your fault" Izzy replied.

"Shut UP, SHUT UP. Both of you. Can you please not sound all clichéd and heartbreaking. It's starting to sound like something out of a story book. That's not the _point_. It's not whose fault it is but-" Alec didn't get to finish his monologue when the Queen interrupted.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't have the time for it. I have other things to attend to. You killed my warriors, you will pay for it. Fair deal nephilim?"

She clicked her fingers and a cup appeared in her hand. "One of you has to drink this, the other two can leave. I will not stop them." Then she turned and walked back to her throne, leaving the cup levitating in mid air before the shadowhunters.

Jace, Alec and Izzy stood there, frozen to the spot with curiosity. No one moved or said a word. One minute ago, everyone seems to be battling to get the punishment, but now that it's set, no one seems to be interested anymore.

Gathering up his nerves, Alec asked "Uh - What is it?"

"A liquid that will inflict a slow and agonizing death to the warrior that chooses to drink it." The queen was somehow… _amused_. It was almost like she was enjoying herself, watching someone die painfully before her.

Izzy stood deadly still. She didn't want to die, not like this, but neither did she want her brothers to take the drink either. _A slow and agonizing death…_ The queen's voice echoed unpleasantly in her head. Surely she would be remembered as the hero that took one for the team and extended their alliance with the fair folk by a few centuries but…

Jace stared at the goblet emotionlessly as he stood between Izzy and Alec. Dying in the seelie court certainly wasn't on the top of his bucket list… Especially now that he's got Clary…

Before he could hesitate anymore, Jace walked up forwards and grabbed the cup in one swift motion. He stared at the liquid inside and saw his reflection._ At least he was going to die looking good_. Without another word, he put the cup to his mouth and downed the liquid inside. He could feel it running down his throat. My last moments… at least spend it… wait. What?

The queen sat on the throne, her crisp clear laughter rang through the hall. "Now _that_ was unexpected." She said. "I thought Alec would be the one taking it this time. I guess I was wrong then."

The three shadowhunters stared at her, mouths open. Jace still held the now empty cup, he was lost for words. He couldn't remember the last time he ran dry of witty comebacks.

"Wait… If Jace is still alive…Then what was in the cup?" Izzy asked, bewildered. "This is so not funny"

The queen laughed again. Clearly enjoying herself. "Lake water."

Alec's mouth opened wider, he just stared at the Queen. What the HELL? He would've drank it, he was ready to reach out his arm, but of course he was a second too slow. Jace had gotten it before him. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? The Seelie queen obviously planned something. Something sneaky… then it hit him.

"You BITCH!" Alec screamed. "How could you do that to me?"

Jace and Izzy both turned to him, their hearts shocked out of their ribs. Their attention went from Alec to the Queen. _What?_

"Alec, it was for your own good. I was trying to help you, but you didn't want to be helped. You missed your chance. Jace got the glory again." The queen shifted her attention to Alec. Her eyes studied him carefully.

"You KNEW that Jace killed those fey warriors to save ME. You KNEW that Jace would take the blame. You KNEW that he would drink what's in the cup." Alec screamed at her. "And you DIDN'T stop him."

"You missed your chance to be the hero Alec." Said the queen casually, waving him off. She seems to have lost interest in this discussion. "I gave you a chance, you didn't take it. You hesitated and backed away from what you feared. You missed it."

"I…" Alec was lost for words.

"You wanted to prove yourself. You wanted to be noticed. You didn't want to hide anymore." The queen continued. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, but…" Alec choked the words out. "You…" _made something I wanted so much so... stupid and pointless._

"Just like you and the Warlock. You can't speak up to him. You're too... weak." It was clear from her tone that the queen had grew tired of the conversation. "I have other things waiting for me. Now begone shadowhunters."

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He spun on his heels and stormed out of the hall. It took a bit longer for Jace and Izzy to realize what was happening. Did Alec just insult the queen? Nonetheless, they turned to head out, unwilling to wear out their welcome.

Jace wasn't sure what happened in the court between Alec and the queen. What the hell were they talking about? His name was mentioned and he didn't know why. What was Alec's problem? She also said something about Magnus at the end…_ the_ _Warlock_.

Izzy tried running after her brother but it was no use. He was already gone. When she arrived at the barrier, she didn't pause. She dived straight into the wall. Cold water gulped her up and spit her out again. As she surfaced, she looked around to see if Alec was around. After a few seconds she could feel Jace rise up next to her. She glanced at the shore, her eye catching a dark figure rising out of the water, charging off.

"What was that about?" Jace remarked out loud as they watched the figure blend into the shadows of the landscape.

"I have no bloody clue." Izzy replied, treading water.

"And I thought the fair folk can't lie._ You'll die of a slow and agonizing death" _he mocked in a high pitched voice as he swam next to his comrade.

"Hey don't forget, you _are _a shadowhunter. There's no reason why you _won't _die in pain." Izzy reminded him. "She didn't say _when._"

Jace only shook his head. "She could've at least made it taste more like apple juice."


	5. Magnus

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alec walked like a zombie through the city, going wherever his feet willingly carried him. He was so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even remotely feel the cold breeze that blew icicles onto his bare skin. Alec had been silently reprimanding himself ever since his departure from the Seelie Court; he was angry at himself; angry that he had been the fool once again, angry that he had acted so _weakly. _

He had initially planned to return to the institute and to bury himself in the comfort of his small room, but he couldn't help but cringe at the thought of a very angry Maryse; which didn't particularly appeal to his better senses. Plus Jace and Izzy will be _dying _to interrogate him about his little dramatic exit when they eventually returned, which was the very opposite of he wanted to deal with. So Alec wandered aimlessly to the subway and caught the familiar night service into the city, to momentarily escape his obligations as a shadowhunter and lose himself in his thoughts.

A part of him wanted to march back to the court and threaten the obnoxious woman into apologising for what she has done; yet the honest half of his mind couldn't help but agree with the Queen, no matter how much he rejected the idea. She wasn't wrong in accusing him of being a pushover; he wasn't particularly assertive when it came to standing up for himself. Any confidence he had muscled up came from Magnus, _Magnus, _who wasn't afraid in the slightest to be the attention of a party.

_And how many times has he offered to dress you up? _Alec reminded himself. _And even encouraged you to let loose a little and join him in the spotlight? And how many times have you rejected his generous offer? _

Alec closed his eyes and inhaled the cold air deeply. He knew exactly why he was none of those things that his magnificent warlock boyfriend was; it was because he was _afraid. _He was scared to reveal his emotions to Magnus, he was afraid of the judgemental eyes of the downworlders and his fellow nephilim, and _hell, _he couldn't even take his shirt off in front of Magnus without blushing.

The shadowhunter sighed loudly and took another deep breath. The familiar scent of Brooklyn drifted into his enhanced nostrils and Alec's heart involuntarily started to beat faster. With a start he realised where he was headed, and was surprised to find himself among the narrow streets that led the way to Magnus's flat. After a moment of hesitation, during which he was tempted to turn around and leave, he braced himself and headed towards to the place where he found comfort most of the nights he stayed. He had made a decision to make it up to the warlock, _he deserves to know the truth,_ and he was afraid that if he didn't go today, he would never have the nerves to do it again.

The Queen's words echoed in his head. "_You're weak… Just like you and the warlock."_

He knew if he didn't sort this out, it was going to torment him for the rest of his pathetic life. _Better get it over with…_

It was past midnight by the time Alec arrived at his destination, and he was beginning to feel a shiver run through him. His clothes were soaked as he looked up at the top floor, and his heart sank a little as he observed that there wasn't a light on in Magnus' flat. _He must be sleeping…_ Alec thought bitterly and almost turned around and walked away, knowing how much Magnus loved his beauty sleep. _But this is urgent..._He pressed, and before he could hesitate again, he jammed his finger on the button that rang the doorbell.

A sharp sound rang through Magnus' flat and he sat up with a start. He rolled his cat-like eyes a second later as he recognised the sound to be his stupid doorbell. _Why do I need to keep reminding myself to disconnect the fucker before I go to sleep?_

Magnus groggily slipped on a pair of fluffy pyjama bottoms and rolled his eyes a second time as he remembered with practiced fluency; _Oh yeah, because business runs through the night and apparently catering for idiots that get their asses into trouble in the dead of night is in the job description._

With an additional grunt of complaint, Magnus stood up and headed to the kitchen, where he helped himself to a cup of warm milk as Chairman Meow slid under his outstretched hand, demanding a good rub. As he drank, he waited, expecting another set of more urgent rings from the now very angry and annoyed customer downstairs and chuckled at the thought of his frustration.

After a long while, after he threw the mug into the sink where it joined the other stack of used dishes, there was still nothing. Curious, he made his way to the door and answered the ring on his receiver.

Alec waited. He could picture the warlock complaining and whining as he got out of bed. He considered ringing a second time, but decided against it, as he knew how much it displeased Magnus when people abused his doorbell. Once was enough.

Magnus inhaled and pressed the ANSWER button on the machine.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE TIME IS?" he said without greeting, his voice ringing out loudly from the intercom.

"THERE HAD BETTER BE A GOOD REASON FOR YOUR REQUEST FOR MY AUDIENCE." Magnus continued, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"YOU WOKE ME UP ASSHOLE, NOW YOU'VE GOT ABOUT 10 SECONDS TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Magnus rather enjoyed intimidating his clients when they request his audience at bizarre hours. _That's what they get for waking me up._

There was silence, followed by soft shifting. Then a small voice spoke up. "Warlock Bane?"

Magnus was momentarily stunned. The voice sounded awfully familiar.

"What do you want?"

"Uh… Can I um… actually, don't worry, this was a stupid idea. I woke you up and… Shit. Oh, what am I saying? Sorry Magnus." There was an awkward silence. "Uh… should I leave or…Umm I should go…"

"Alec?" the Warlock interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah, I'm Alec"

Magnus jammed his finger on the OPEN button. He didn't want Alec to leave, or to stay outside in the cold.

As usual, Magnus stood at the open doorway of his flat as Alec made his way up the stairs. That way he could stare at the graceful way Alec moved and the adorable way that his cheeks turned pink when he realises that he's being watched.

"Alec darling, why are you wet?" Magnus inquired with concern as he noticed the damp hair that pasted to Alec's forehead. "And you're shivering"

"Long story" Alec replied with a shrug.

"Now that you've woke me up dear, I believe we have all night." Magnus said with a smirk.

"O.K but can I come in first?"

"Not until you've paid for waking me up."


	6. Turns out

This is when i mass upload. Busy days are OVER! This was the hard chapter. I came through. The rest is going to get interesting. Reviews hit 14. THANKS GOES TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU ALL! ~blue still is my loved reviewer. Loyal and spoilt reader. Alright. I should shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Turns out "Pay" meant a long and welcoming kiss in the door way of Magnus flat. Alec placed his freezing hands around the warlock's warm neck. Magnus didn't even notice, he was kissing Alec back passionately, hand moving inside his soaked shirt, moving up and down his spine.

Alec seemed to relax. This is the first time since he came out of the Seelie court that he had his mind off things. Just the sight of Magnus warmed him up all inside. He never wanted that feeling to go away. Alec didn't want to pull away, he hadn't felt this good in so long. He had been busy, either fighting demons or on some other errand for Jace, Izzy or his mother. He never had time to sneak out to be with Magnus.

Finally Alec pulled back, all warmed up from Magnus' body heat. Someone had to do it right? They couldn't stay like that forever. Not that Alec didn't want to.

"Now that I've paid, can I come in?" Alec asked.

"Hm…" Magnus stepped away from the door, unblocking it, inviting Alec in, then he headed off to the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the half spilt cat food on the floor. Magnus obviously hasn't cleaned that up. Slowly he walked to the kitchen, expecting a mess. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad.

Magnus turned around from what he was doing, holding two cups. The scent of rich chocolate flooded the room. Alec couldn't deny the fact that he craved for whatever was in that cup. Magnus seems to have heard his thought. He smiled that sneaky little warlock smile. "Smells good doesn't it"

"Yeah." Alec had to admit, the warlock did have ways to cheer him up.

"Sofa or bed?" Magnus snickered.

Alec considered bed. It was tempting and all, but Magnus might get carried away, so he thought better of it and said "sofa"

Magnus shrugged. No complaints, no comments, just walked to the sofa and sat down. He put the hot chocolates down and rubbed the seat beside him, beckoning for Alec to sit.

Alec took the invitation gladly and sat down next to the warlock. Then it all came out of him like a river. He told him everything that has happened, the park where Jace killed the fey warriors, what they found out when they got home, when they went to the Seelie court. Alec didn't think he had it in him. He was _planning_ what to say, but it all came naturally.

"Jace drank it. He took the glory again. Then I realized that the Queen set this up. She set the whole thing up. She knew Jace would be one to take the cup, she said I was… I was…"

Then he broke down. He choked on the word. _Weak_. He didn't know what to do. The overwhelming sense of weakness hit him. It was true. He _was_ weak. Alec wanted to cry, to spit it all out, but somehow couldn't bring himself to do it in front the warlock. Magnus seemed to sense his pain. He placed a comforting hand on Alec's back and rubbed. Instantly he felt better. "You don't have to Alec. Stop torturing yourself." Magnus said.

"No, I need to. Magnus, she said I was _weak. _She said I couldn't face you. I couldn't stand up and tell you how I felt. Magnus, _she was right_!" Alec was shaking. "I am weak; I couldn't tell you how I felt about you. How much better I feel around you. How I never want you to leave me."

Magnus looked at him and hugged him close. "Alec" he whispered.

"You said everything to me. You told me how you felt. You could be comfortable around me. I can't. I'm too scared to even take my t-shirt off in front of you." Alec was speaking his heart out. "I felt so _warm_ every time you said my name. I was _happy_ when you told me how you felt about me. I never realized how much you'd like that too. I was too selfish to realize…"

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, tighter and tighter. "Alec, I'm happy to have you around, you don't have to…"

"Magnus, I've never realized how much I needed you. I was never brave enough to admit it. I love you Magnus." Alec said. "I can't live without you."

Instantly he felt better. He said it all, every single word that was stuck in his mouth waiting to come out since the day he'd met Magnus. Now he leaned into Magnus' arms, feeling the comfort and relief than ran through his system. The warlock stroked his hair, proud of his boyfriend. It wasn't easy for someone to say all that.

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus finally said.

"I know." Alec said, enjoying every single moment he was with Magnus.

"Do you still want your hot chocolate?" Magnus asked and grabbed the cup from the table where it lay.

"Sure" Alec took the cup and drank it all, taking in the sugar it contained. It was delicious. Until then Alec didn't know how thirsty he was. "Mhm."

"Was that a _mhm_, or just mhm?" Magnus joked.

"It was good." Alec finally said, taking in the warlocks' sense of humor.

"Do you have to go?" Magnus asked, putting the cups into the crowded sink.

"Yeah, mum's going to explode."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Magnus offered.

"No, you've done more than enough." Alec said. It was the truth. "I should go now. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I guess it was all worth it." Magnus grinned.

Alec was feeling good. He had accomplished something. He had the Seelie Queen to thank. He looked around for his belongings, but then realized that they were all at the institute, on the table. He hadn't brought anything along with him.

He turned to go when he found Magnus stood in front of the door, with his sexy smile.

"What?" Alec said, but the moment he said it, he knew what he wanted.

"Uh, uh. You're not going anywhere until you've paid.

Their lips met for a second time that day.


	7. Kitchen News

Last chapter turned out to be quite depressing. Maybe because I was listening to some very moody music. Nevertheless, we have a slightly happier one here. THANKYOU TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. MORE CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY. Quite a bit of information in this one. Enjoy~

* * *

Alec couldn't stop thinking about Magnus all the way back. He wasn't even worrying about what kind of massively long lecture he was going to get from Jace, Izzy or his mother. He had just stormed off to nowhere after the Seelie court. They had a reason to be in a pissy mood. He had never felt so confident before. He was going to get this over and done with.

He was having De Ja vu. Last time he was with Izzy and Jace, they had opened the door of the institute to get screamed at. Alec felt like he was opening his birthday present, anxious to find out what was behind the door. He was surprised when he saw an empty hallway. He heard church approach and bent down to pat he little creature. _Where was everyone?_ Then he heard footsteps.

When he stood up he was greeted by arms. Izzy hugged him like he'd come back from the dead. "Oh Alec! You're ok. We were so worried. We thought… we thought…" and burst into tears. _Maybe he did come back from the death… for Izzy at least._

Jace stood at the end of the hall. He blew out a small sigh and seemed relieved. Then Alec realized that they were _worried_ about him, not angry. He had stormed off just like that, no explanation. Of course they'd be worried. Izzy released him after a while and regained control of her emotions. Then Maryse appeared in the hallway.

Even if it wasn't written all over her face, Alec could tell that his mom was happy to see him safe. "Where have you been?" she said in her pretended tone.

"I went for a walk." Alec said. He didn't realize how easily lying was until now.

"Izzy and Jace told me everything. You just went. They tried looking for you but they couldn't find you." Maryse said. "Now that you're back… The Seelie Queen contacted me earlier and has agreed to keep the alliance and ignore the little _incident_ that occurred.

She emphasized incident just a little. Then she stepped up and hugged her son. "I'm glad you're back, and safe."

Alec for a moment was shocked. So was Izzy. Had Maryse been _that_ worried about her son? Well it seems like it. Then the moment passed, and she returned to her normal, strict mother. "Izzy, Jace go to bad. Alec get cleaned up and get some rest." She seemed to want to say something else, but kept her mouth shut. With that she headed to her room.

The next morning Alec woke up thinking about Magnus. The first thing he did was check his phone for messages. He had been too tired to do it last night. "One new message" flashed on his screen. He opened it.

Magnus

You're prolly sleeping rite noe. Just a reminder that I love you. Come ova when u get the chance. Miss those sweet lips already.

Alec smiled at the little reminder. To be honest, he missed Magnus as well. But that'll have to wait until he was free. It was still early, he checked his phone clock. 7:30 am. He got up, chucked on a pair of jeans and headed downstairs. Izzy and Jace didn't wake up as early. Alec didn't like sleeping in. He could hear Maryse in the kitchen, cooking breakfast he presumed.

"Hey mom." He greeted.

At first Maryse didn't reply. It was like she was _planning _what to say. After a moment of silence, Alec frowned. _What's up with her?_

"Alec, go wake the others up." Maryse said. She sounded serious. "Now."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Alec sounded concerned.

"I'll explain later. I want them here in 5."

Alec didn't need to be told twice, it wasn't a good idea to argue with his mom when she used the I'm-serious tone. He walked back upstairs. He stood in front of his sister's door. _Izzy's going to kill me_ he thought. He banged on her room door and shouted "Get up Get up, mum wants you in the kitchen." Silence. "Or she's going to throw a shit fit!" Alec tried again. He could hear her groan and complain. "K, I'm coming…" she managed to say.

Waking Jace up was so much easier. "Mum wants you in the kitchen. You got about 3 minutes."

"Okay. Did she say why?" Jace said.

"She'll explain when we get there" Alec said. That was it. He was coming down.

Alec walked into the kitchen again, but this time with both Izzy and Jace. He looked at his mother. She didn't seem pissed. That was a good sign.

"Robert and I have decided to punish you for the incident." She said. No surprise there. "We figured that if you learned a lesson through this, you wouldn't make the same mistake again."

She paused for the three to take it all in. "So what is it?" Jace asked, clearly impatient.

"You're going to a mundane school."

The room exploded.

"WHAT? A SCHOOL? WITH MUNDANES?" Izzy screamed.

"What do you mean; you can't send us to school!" Jace looked pale. "Isn't there anything else?"

"How could you? Mom, I know we did something wrong. You don't have to…" Alec didn't finish his sentence.

"QUIET!" Maryse shouted. Everyone looked at her. "I've already made contact with Lucian and he has prepared and enrolled you at St Xaviers. You're starting today, no exceptions. School starts at 9am. You should go and meet Clary and Simon soon."

Everyone stared. Was she serious? Or is this some sort of lame joke?

"Why school? Why can't we do a week's worth of chores or something?" Jace complained.

"It would be something you don't want. Plus what's the harm in going to interact with mundanes?" Maryse said with a little bit of amusement in her voice.

"For how long?" Izzy asked.

"One semester. Not that long." Maryse replied.

The three still could not believe what ill fate fell upon them.

"No more questions? Good. You should start to get ready. Clary is waiting."

Without another word, the trio turned and headed up to get ready.

"Can you believe this?" Jace muttered. "What the hell has gotten into their heads? Sending us off to mundane schools for a WHOLE semester."

"It might not be as bad as you think Jace. After all we have the upper hand, think of it as something fun. Playing with mundanes." Alec said, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

Everyone went to their separate rooms and prepared for "school". Alec opened his wardrobe and the usual black greeted him. He looked through and found his black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. He took out his jacket and pulled that over his t-shirt. He grabbed the bag from his chair and he was ready.

Jace frowned at his wardrobe. What the hell am I going to wear? He never had trouble finding the right clothes. He stared at the different choices staring back at him and gave up. He got a white t-shirt and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. _Nothing special today_.

Izzy couldn't look anymore sexier. She pulled out her way-too-short skirt and put on a low cut singlet. Her hair flowed out freely behind her. She found her boots from the bottom of the closet and jammed everything back in, forcing the door to close. On her way out, she grabbed her phone, stele and aviators, picked up a little pink bag and slammed the door.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Jace said. "I'd rather be locked up in the silent city and rot to death."

"Be optimistic Jace. We might learn something." Alec said.

"Yup, one plus one equals two." Jace said in a high pitched voice. He wasn't happy.

"Ugh. Can you guys give it a break? It just school. Who gives a crap?" Izzy rolled her eyes.

The train came to a halt and the three shadowhunters got off. No one said a word on their little walk to Clary's house. At the front door, Jace stepped up and knocked. _Of course_. _Jace gets to see his little girlfriend first. _When the door opened, Luke appeared. Jace looked a bit disappointed he didn't get to give Clary a hug and a big kiss in front of everyone.

"Oh! Clary and Simon are waiting inside, come on in." Luke said, holding the door wide open for them.

Jace, as always walked in first followed by Izzy and Alec. It was warm inside, there wasn't a whole lot of furniture but the place looked neat and simple. Clary and Simon were sitting on the couch, talking about some movie they watched. When Jace made his dramatic entrance, Clary stood up and gave the sign that the conversation was over to Simon. They embraced and Jace whispered something out of ear shot. Then they started kissing each other in the living room of Luke's house. _He did get his moment of glory after all._

Izzy and Simon got together in a corner and started a conversation. Alec just looked away, forcing himself to think about something else. Then he remembered that he hadn't replied to Magnus' message this morning and started feeling guilty. He hadn't told the warlock what happened since he'd gotten back last night. He made himself comfortable on the couch and took out his phone.

He brought up the message he had received earlier and hit the reply button.

Sorry, I was kinda carried away this morning. You won't believe this but mom made us go to school for a whole semester. I miss you too, can't wait to see you again.

Not even a minute went before Alec's phone beeped in his hands.

Magnus

What? A school? Today's your first day?

Alec

Yup.

Magnus

Aww. Poor Alexander. Hope you have fun!

Alec

Shut up. It's not helping.

Magnus

I'm dead serious. Come visit me later?

Alec didn't have time to reply to that message. Jace and Clary has finally finished their little thing and is ready to go. Alec shoved the phone back into his pocket and followed them out.


	8. Rick

Before I forget.

Disclaimer: Mortal instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare, I don't own anything. (Except the teachers and Rick Rollson.)

Alright. Time for some school! Finally we're here, up to some action. Seven chapters of introduction and we get to the serious parts. Well here it is. ~Enjoy.

Keep reviewing my loyal and spoiled readers. I LOVE you all!! :]

* * *

Clary filled them all in. Everything they needed to know cramped in a short bus trip. Jace and Alec were in their senior year. Clary, Simon and Izzy were in the year below. Alec had been listening so intently, not wanting to miss anything, he had forgotten to reply to Magnus' text message.

"The school doesn't have a uniform but they don't want people dressing… _inappropriately_. Clary said, glancing at Izzy. "Short skirts are probably not the best choice."

"Screw the school. If they give me a detention or whatever, the principle can go screw himself." Izzy said. Clary had just finished explaining what detentions are.

The bus has arrived at its destination and stopped. The group made their way off the bus. Clary had always thought first impressions were important. She looked over at the newbies. Jace stared in horror at the grey building. _O.K. one down. _Alec didn't look any more enthusiastic. _Two down. _She still had her hopes up for Izzy, but even she disappointed. Clary exhaled. She could just _sense_ a great semester coming up.

Jace, Alec and Izzy stood frozen to their spot for a moment while Clary dumped lava on them. They seem to slowly take everything in. Led by Simon and Clary, the three hottest people entered the gates of St Xavier.

Clary could feel every pair of eyes on them, brains thinking "Who are these new people?". Simon seemed not to notice. He just kept walking like on a normal day.

"Alright" Clary said. "We meet at that table when the bell goes for break" Pointing at a giant oak tree by the side of the building. Everyone nodded, just as the bell rang for first class.

It turned out Alec and Jace were in the same class for practically everything. They were one of the firsts to get to their classroom. Without even considering Jace headed towards the back of the room. Alec followed but was hesitant. "Shouldn't we make a good first impression?" He paused. "At least sit in the second back row."

Jace looked at Alec. "Are. You. Serious." He said. "I have a feeling this is going to be even more boring than Hodge's herb class. You'll thank me later."

Whatever. Alec took a seat next to Jace. The classroom started filling up. Everyone gave nervous glances towards the mysterious new students in the back row. Some girls sneaked looks towards Jace. Giggling and gossiping. He pretended not to notice but Alec knew he liked it.

The classroom was nearly full when three figures appeared at the doorway. The first one looks big and tough. The whole class stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to them. The big guy must be the leader. He headed towards Jace and Alec.

Jace was playing with his pencil when the big guy approached him. "You've new." He said. "Obviously you don't know the rules."

Jace didn't even bother looking up. Everyone was quiet, looking and waiting for what's going to happen next. Unsatisfied with the lack of reaction from the two newbies, the big guy said "_We_ get to sit in the back row. Get moving."

Jace and Alec just sat there.

"I'll repeat one last time. You're in our seats. Move or I'll make you." He said.

Alec gave Jace a nervous glance, waiting for approval so they could move out of troubles way. To no surprise, Jace looked pissed. When Jace was in a pissy mood, things got dirty. _There goes the moving idea,_ he thought. This wasn't going to end without some action.

A moment passed and no one spoke. Finally Jace looked up. "What's your name big guy?" he asked.

The three people looming over Jace and Alec exploded into laughter. You don't know who I am?" he said. "I'm Rick Rollson. I'm the boss around here."

Jace obviously didn't care. "Well, ok Rick. It's quite obvious that you're not going to leave until you get these seats and _I'm _not going to move, so…. I suggest you take that last back row seat before the other two does so you don't have to squeeze in the front row.

Rick went red with rage. "NO ONE speaks to me like that." He roared. "MOVE"

"Are you normally this annoying?" Jace said, Alec knew him well enough to tell that he was playing now. "You know what? Do me a favor and take one step backwards. You're blocking my sun."

A few people in the class laughed, and Alec couldn't help having a big smile on his face. This was why he loved Jace.

Rick was embarrassed and made fun of by a newbie. He was angry. "Listen you little brat." He spat. "Get the fuck off my seat before I wipe that little grin of your face."

Jace laughed. Alec followed suit. "I'd like to see you try." It was Alec that spoke this time. Jace turned to him and said "_Look _at him. I doubt he can even crack an gg." The room was filled with laughter again.

Rick couldn't take anymore. He swiped at the boy's head. Jace ducked just as the space his head occupied a second ago was filled with the massive hands of Rick.

Rick's boys were trying to trap Jace and hold him for their leader to teach him a lesson. Alec struck out before they could reach Jace. He threw one at the other, both stumbling into the corner of the room, one falling on top of the other. "Uh, uh. No interfering."

Jace had dodged the millionth attack being launched at him. He was beginning to get bored. Rick was tiring, he was slower and his accuracy decreased dramatically. Jace shook his head, "You're not very good at this." He said. Rick charged forwards again and hurled himself at Jace.

Big mistake. Jace lifted his leg and kicked. Rick staggered and fell on his ass. Jace was on him in less than a second. His foot landed on the centre of his chest and he went down, foot still on Rick. "So, got anything to say before I jab this pencil into that small and dumb brain of yours?"

"Jace that's enough. I don't think the pencil's necessary." Alec said, trying to clam him down. "Maybe you can save it for later. We don't want _that_ much trouble on the first day."

"We were just getting to the fun part." Jace said, looking disappointed. "Guess we'll play another day." He stepped off Rick and walked back to his desk. There was a mixture of "You're so hot!" and "I love you" echoing in the room. This was Jace.

Alec gave the boy on the ground a annoyed look. "You shouldn't have done that. You heard what he's going to do. You nearly pissed him off. A pissed Jace isn't fun to deal with."

The big boy looked pissed and scared. When Alec returned to his seat, the other two guys he had cornered were helping their leader to his feet, just as another person came into the room.

"What's going on?" the person at the doorway inquired. He was probably the teacher Alec figured. Rick took his chance and blurted everything out. "That guy won't move out of my seat." He said pointing at Jace. "He pushed me and threatened to put a pencil in my brain." He sounded ridiculous.

The teacher eyed him suspiciously, then shifted his gaze towards Jace and Alec. "Is this true?" he asked. Rick stared dumbly at Jace; he couldn't lie in front of a whole class of witnesses.

Jace looked at the teacher and said "He wanted me and Alec to move because these were _his _seats, but we got here first." _This was going to be fun_. "I explained all that to him and he didn't listen, so we had this little argument going. He got real heated and stepped backwards, tripping over himself. He fell and made up that story about me threatening to put a pencil in his brain. At least he could've made up a better excuse."

Rick couldn't believe it. He just lied to the teacher and no one had done anything about it. "Rick do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I… but… everyone saw it…" Rick stammered.

"Yeah we all saw you trip over nothing and fall." Someone finished. The class cracked up again and the teacher even joined in. _he wasn't popular around here_.

When the laughter ceased, the teacher looked at Rick and his little gang standing in the middle of the classroom. "Take your seats, we're beginning our lesson.

This was unbelievable. "In the front row? Rick screamed. "But we _never _sit in the front row."

"Well give it a try today, you might find that you actually learn something." The teacher said, sounding so pathetic that Jace could've laughed.

Slowly Rick and his group made their way to the front row. The teacher seemed satisfied and began speaking. "Alright. Welcome to modern history. I'm Mr. Hayland.


	9. Confiscated

Yes. I know. I haven't uploaded in a while...[1 and a half weeks]. Scream at me, do what you want. I've been slacking off. I had to get my ass off my bed and write something. Here it is. Still at school. I wonder if i can get to after school next chapter. [which means more Malec] . hehe~ I promise i WILL updated sooner than this one got up. My apologies.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad." Alec said to Jace as they walked to their next class.

"You have no idea." Jace said.

"C'mon. Admit it. You just don't want to be wrong." Alec pressed.

"It was still pretty bad." Jace said, not giving Alec the satisfaction of triumph. "Will you wait a sec? I needa go piss."

Alec let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok, but make it quick.

Alec waited for more than five minutes before Jace emerged from the toilet. "What the hell took you so long?" he lectured Jace. "We're going to be late!"

Jace just shrugged. Alec was annoyed. He didn't want to be late on his first day.

As they approached their next class, Jace and Alec found the door closed. Alec cursed mentally. He had a feeling that this was going to be bad. It didn't matter to Jace; he just went and opened it. He was caught off guard with everyone, including the teacher staring at him. Alec followed closely and was greeted by the same blank faces.

"You're late. Maybe other teachers tolerate it but I don't. Names." The man standing at the front of the room said coldly.

"Jace Wayland"

"Alec Lightwood"

"One strike for both of you. One more and it's an afternoon with me. Take your seats." He said.

He didn't give time for Jace to say anything remarkable. Alec could feel the heat radiating off Jace. The last thing he wanted was for Jace to make a scene in front of a whole class on their first day. Alec grabbed his arm and dragged him to the two empty seats on the second last row. Jace didn't object, he sat and started to cool off. Good sign.

The teacher had started talking. "This semester I'm expecting all my students to get in the top band. The topics that are going to be covered are the antecedents of western civilisation in _ancient_ Egypt, Mesopotamia…"

Alec felt something vibrate against his leg and looked down to see his phone flashing. He wondered who would be texting him at a time like this. He took his phone out, unaware of the teacher talking. He flipped it open and checked his inbox.

Magnus  
Alec? Are you ok? Is it because you don't want to come over? It's ok if you don't want to…

Someone cleared their throat above Alec. He looked up and saw the teacher leaning over him. "Mobile phones are strictly forbidden in my class." He snatched the phone off Alec. "You can have that back _after_ I have a chat with you after class."

With that he turned around and walked back to the front of the class. Alec made a face and a few girls giggled on the other side of the classroom. Jace was looking at him with the I-know-you're-wrong look. Magnus was getting worried and he just had his phone taken away from him. He decided to hate this teacher.

Jace looked like he was about to fall asleep. This guy would not shut up. "More recently terms like "Greater _Mesopotamia_" or "Syro-_Mesopotamia_" have been adopted to refer to wider geographies corresponding to the Near East or…"

The class was saved by the bell. If it wasn't for that, people would start to drop dead anytime now. Everyone took their already packed books and folders and rushed out of the room. Jace was going to go as well when he thought of Alec. He glanced over as to see if he needed him.

"You can go if you want, I'll catch up later." Alec said quickly.

Jace didn't need to be told twice. He didn't want to stay in this hell hole for any longer than needed. He grabbed his stuff and walked out. Soon the class was empty except for Alec and the teacher. He slowly approached the front of the classroom, not sure what to expect.

"So Alexander. You're new here."

"Um… Yeah." Alec said. "My Phone…"

"You can come and collect it from me this afternoon."

"But I… _need to text Magnus and tell him I'm ok. _Alright."

With that Alec walked out of the classroom. As he approached the spot Clary pointed out earlier, he saw a group of guys heading towards them.

"Hey. What'd I miss?" Clary and Simon turned around and greeted him. Izzy sat on the table rather than the chair and tilted her head just enough so she could see what's happening.

"Oh the usual. Clary and Simon arguing who's a better tour guide. Izzy ranting about meeting a new hot guy." Jace said.

Alec took a seat beside Jace. "Who is it this time?" he said to Izzy.

"Oh. His name's Tyson and he's real nice. A brilliant kisser too." Izzy said.

"Jace told us how you got your phone confiscated." Clary said.

"Rely on Jace to tell the world."

"What?" Jace replied. "They asked where you were."

Alec didn't bother replying to that.

"What was Dr. Evil's name?"

"Uh, if I'm right, it's Mr Turnwell."

Turnwell. Alec would remember that.

They were silent for a while. Clary and Simon were talking about their classes and what their plans were for the weekend when Alec decided to mention the fact that the group of guys he saw earlier was getting really close.

"Uh. Anyone have any ideas why those people would be coming our way?" He said.

Everyone turned their heads and Alec could see Clary and Simon surprised. Before they had time to explain, the group reached the table and surrounded it. The tallest and strongest looking guy approached Izzy. He was obviously the leader of his little gang.

"I'm Jason. What's your name?" he said.

"Isabelle"

Jason smiled. He raised his hands and touched her face. "You're real pretty you know that?"

Izzy didn't reply, and looked at her brother. Alec could tell she wasn't interested in him.

"I'm sorry but she's my sister and she wants to be left alone. So I think you'd better take your gang and leave." Alec said. "Please."

Jason turned towards Alec and smiled. "What if I want her and I'm not leaving until I do?"

"Then we'll have to force you to leave." Jace said, getting up next to Alec.

He looked at them. "Ten of my best mates verses two people, a girl and a dork with glasses. I think I'm at an advantage here."

Izzy looked at Jason in disgust. "I'm on their side too don't forget."

Jason wasn't happy at that comment. He always got what he wanted, and he wasn't going to give this one up easily.

He motioned for two people to grab the dark haired boy, hoping to get him out of the way. The blonde boy reacted faster than he could register and blocked the attempts to grab his friend. Jason frowned. His people were the best, and always have been the best. Looks like he got challenge.

"What a stupid move. If I were you, I'd come for me first, not Alec." Jace said.

"Does it make a difference?" Jason said.

"No, not really." Jace said.

_Why does this always have to happen?_ Alec thought. He was so glad Jace didn't have access to a blade right now or he would've surely brought it up to Jason's neck. Not that he didn't deserve it for getting onto her sister like that.

"I'll ask one more time. Can you just leave us and my sister?" Alec tried.

"What if I say no?" Jason smirked.

Izzy had enough. She reached up and slapped Jason. Hard. There were no words to describe the look on his face.

"You heard Alec. Leave." Izzy hissed.

It must've been so embarrassing for Jason. He had never been treated this way before, especially by a girl.

"You little bitch." Jason said to Izzy.

Then Alec hit him in the face.

"You don't talk to my sister like that." He spat.

Jason's face was bloody and he was losing face in front of his whole gang. When he next looked up, he saw the majority of the school looking his way. He couldn't be more embarrassed. He stood up, motioned for his crew to come and left the new kids alone. He wasn't the king here anymore.

When Alec and Jace returned to their seats, Clary was just recovering from shock. "Did you know who that was?" She said.

"Uh... no." Alec and Jace said in unison.

"THAT was the most popular kid at school. Izzy just rejected him and you two beat the crap out of him. A girl would DIE to date him."

"Does that include you?" Jace asked.

"Well, not anymore. I've got you." Clary said.

"He's not my type." Izzy said.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it. He tried to get me and he called Izzy a _bitch_." Alec said.

"Well I guess he did deserve it" Simon said, talking for the first time.

Izzy seemed distracted. She looked into the other direction and ignored the conversation going on.

All of a sudden, Izzy shrieked "Here he is!"

"What? Who?" Alec was the first to react.

"Relax, it's Tyson." Izzy said. She stood up and waved.

Alec followed Izzy's gaze and saw an average looking guy walking towards them. "HEY! I thought you'd come sooner!" She yelled and hugged him.

"Sorry, I got caught up in some stuff. I'll stay for all of lunch I promise." Tyson said.

"Well, this is Alec, my brother. And Jace." Izzy introduced. "And this is Tyson."

She seemed to be waiting for approval from Alec. She had never done that before. She'd just date anyone she wanted. Maybe she wanted this to be serious. She seemed happy around him, he approved.

"Hey." Alec greeted, lost for words.

Izzy was thrilled to have Alec's opinion. She put her arms around Tyson's neck and kissed him.


	10. Together

I have got to be THE laziest author ever. A chapter every fortnight, not to mention extremely short and uninformative. But we're getting somewhere. I have to admit, this story is missing a little bit of Magnus' sparkles. :] you know what that means! MORE MALEC. But also i gotta say, it took me a long time to upload this because of the lack of reviews. I was somehow, disappointed at the number of reviews for the last chapter, but who am i to complain!

Thanks again to those loyal readers and reviews. Enjoy~

* * *

The afternoon classes were like hell. Alec was thinking hard; not about biology but about Magnus. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. Jace was bearing his usual bored expression, examining his nails and fixing his hair. Alec couldn't help but think about Magnus. _What would he be doing now? Is he angry or worried? _Alec had made up his mid already that he'd go straight to Magnus' flat to make it up to him.

"Alexander, what are the organic chemical groups that characterize carbohydrates?"

The sound of his name brought him back to earth from la la land.

"Uh…I don't know" Alec answered after quite a long time of silence.

The teacher eyed him. "Well Alexander. You better start learning because we are having a quiz tomorrow morning and I suggest you remember everything."

"It's Alec" Alec said as Mrs. Gillian turned around.

"I beg your pardon?" She replied.

"It's Alec, not Alexander." Alec replied again.

"Did I ask you to comment Alexander?" Mrs. Gillian said. "This is my class. I can call you what ever I like. If you don't get over ninety percent in your quiz tomorrow we'll have to have some extra afternoon classes. Alone."

She was obviously annoyed, and so was Alec. Why did she have to single him out like that? It's so obvious that she hates him. All Alec wanted to do was to pin her down and scream at her, but then reminded himself that if he wanted to see Magnus, he's going to sit there and not move a muscle until the bell rang.

Alec was fighting with his own body. He couldn't keep still. It was two hours until class ended for the day and Alec free to go, but it seemed like the longest two hours of his life. After the biology class with Mrs. Gillian, he'd have to face a whole hour and a half of English with Mrs. Core. His life couldn't get any worse. He still had to get his phone from Mr. Turnwell.

The sound of the bell rang through the whole school and signaled the end of school. Students rushed into the corridors, eager to go home or hang out with friends or spend the afternoon relaxing. Alec emerged from two hours of continuous torture with Jace next to him. His attitude for school has dropped to nothing but a tiny dot. It meant that he had less time to do his job _and _see Magnus.

Alec told Jace that he had to get his phone and he's going to Magnus' afterwards so he should go and meet the others. Jace muttered something about phones and walked away, eager to go back to the institute and resume his ordinary life. Alec stood in the now semi-empty corridor; he took a deep breath and headed for the teacher's office.

* * *

"Come in"

Alec pushed open the door and saw Mr. Turnwell sitting at his desk with a cup of tea and papers. He didn't seem to see who the person is, nor care. After a short silence, Alec didn't know where to start. Finally, the teacher did look up, annoyed.

"What do you want?" he said, taking a sip of tea.

Silence

"Are you going to talk or are we going to stare at each other til Christmas?" he said again, carefully placing the cup back down.

Only did Alec realize that it was actually his turn to speak.

"Uh.. my phone." He muttered.

"Oh. You're the new kid." He opened the top draw and took out Alec's phone. He held it in the air while he spoke. "If I catch you one more time with your phone in class it will be mine."

Alec nodded and reached for the phone. He said a quick thank you and walked out of the office, trying not to seem too eager to get out. Alec speed walked until he turned the corner, only then did he look down at his phone. The first thing he noticed was that it was off. He prayed that it wasn't out of battery and that the teacher had simply turned it off. He released a gulp of air as he reached for the "ON" button and the screen flashed to life.

As the phone was starting, Alec held another breath. He didn't know what to expect from Magnus. He hoped that it wasn't too bad. It was. 9 new text messages. 16 missed calls and 4 new voice messages. And that was before the phone was turned off. Shit. Alec gathered up his nerves and opened the messages.

Magnus

Am I being too pushy? Let's forget that I sent the last text.

Magnus

Are you deliberately ignoring me? Please don't do this. You're going to make me call.

Magnus

You're not answering… Why are you not answering? Am I being annoying? If I said something wrong about you and the school, sorry. Forgive me?

Magnus

Pretty please?

Magnus

Or are you just sitting in class, too concentrated on what the teachers are brainwashing you with?

Magnus

Seriously if you don't text back I'm going to call again.

Magnus

PICK UP!

Magnus

Alec? Please please please text back. At least tell me you've received these messages.

Magnus

Alec. I'm worried. Call ASAP. Love you.

Alec smiled at that last message, and of course, took the advice. He presses the number 1 button on his phone and it went straight to Magnus. He didn't have to wait for very long.

"Alec?"

"Hey Magnus."

"Alec! Finally. Where have you been? Why haven't you replied?"

"Long story. I'm coming over."

Magnus seems to relax and shift into his more "Alec" voice.

"Alright. I'll have some afternoon snack ready. See you soon sweetheart."

"Yeah, see you."

With that Alec flipped his phone shut and headed for Magnus' flat.

* * *

As usual, Alec walked up to the street Magnus lived on and located the right door. He didn't have to ring, it was already open. He headed upstairs, 2 at a time. He couldn't conceal the fact that he is desperate to see Magnus and recount the day's events.

Magnus was standing at the doorway, waiting for his boyfriend to come up the stairs. Alec smiled when he saw him. He was in some place familiar at last, with someone he had been dying for to be with all day. He smiled some more. Magnus embraced him and wrapped his around Alec's waist to draw him closer. Their bodies touched and Alec could feel the heat radiating off Magnus.

Alec was comfortable here; he is floating in a world with only the two of them. Magnus leaned down towards Alec. His fingers running through his hair. Their tongues met and Alec closed his eyes. After they pulled apart, Magnus leaned down close to Alec's ear and whispered. "You have a lot to explain shadowhunter."


	11. Again

**It's been 1-2-3-4-6 months since I last updated this. Ha. Don't murder me please. What motivated me to write again? The enormous amount of reviews and guilt towards all those who alerted and faved. Sorry and enjoy.**

And explain he did. Alec was forced into the flat, with a very Alec-hungry beast on top of him, in control. There was no choice this time; they headed for the bed straight away. Alec didn't complain, he was the one making up for not answering his phone, not that he minded at all.

As soon as Alec hit the bed he felt a set of lips on his, tongue trying to penetrate his teeth. Magnus was on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"My-huff-phone-mhm-was-pant-taken-" Alec was trying to explain to Magnus about the incident at "school".

"shh." Magnus said, in between two kisses.

Alec had to admit, he hadn't been so close with Magnus for what seemed like ages and he enjoyed this very, very much.

Alec slowly wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck, moving up and down, tugging at his semi-electric blue hair. Magnus was moaning in pleasure, loving every moment he spent with the cute shadowhunter.

Magnus' hand travelled down Alec's leg, pulling his thighs apart to make room for himself. Alec seemed to resist at first, but reluctantly gave in as Magnus worked on his chest.

Again, Alec felt the warlock's hand travel down his abdominals, feeling the strong muscle, but this time instead of moving down, Magnus tugged at the jeans Alec was wearing.

"Magnus-" Alec began but was stopped by the warlock's mouth. He could feel his jeans lower until it completely fell off the bed.

"God, Alec I love you." Magnus breathed as he worked on Alec's shirt. Instead of _taking it off, _he completely tore it and threw it into the corner.

"Hey-"

"Don't worry; I've got plenty of t-shirts" Magnus cut him off.

"But-"

Alec didn't have time to finish, Magnus' lips was on his again, tugging at his swollen lower lip. It felt so good, to feel the heat radiating off Magnus' body. He hadn't felt so good for so long, he hadn't craved for this until now. He was enjoying himself so much. He closed his eyes and...

When Alec next opened his eyes, he was surprised it was dark. _Was I... Sleeping? _He thought to himself. Then figured he must've been because Magnus was nowhere to be seen. He pulled the sheets off him and felt a shiver run down his spine. It was cold.

He got up, put his jeans back on and went to search for Magnus – with his top exposed.

"Alec, you're awake." The warlock smiled at him from the couch.

A sudden realisation hit him and he began to blush uncontrollably. _Did I fall asleep... in the middle of..._

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, seeing Alec stoned.

"I...I..." Alec didn't know what to say.

Magnus beckoned for Alec to come and sit, seeing the stoned shadowhunter hasn't quite woken up yet.

Alec advanced to the sofa and flopped into Magnus' arms. The warlock wrapped his long arms around Alec and constricted him.

"You're cold, darling."

"Really?" Alec didn't seem to notice himself.

Magnus released Alec from his grasp and inspected him.

"It's okay if you don't want a _too_ colourful top, something light would match your jeans... Or I can just give you a pair of new jeans."

Magnus was deciding what to put on his amazing boyfriend.

Alec just stared in horror.

"Oh come on." Magnus retorted. "You can't go home like that"

Alec inspected himself. He was half naked and his jeans were half torn. Magnus was right. Maryse was going to have a panic attack when she sees him like this.

"um.. yeah." Alec said slowly.

Magnus' smile widened. The fun begins.

"Any colour preferences?" Magnus asked, well aware of what the answer was going to be.

"Black should be okay..."

"Black doesn't count." Magnus replied immediately.

"but-" Alec was going to complain.

"It's either you choose or you sit here topless until you do."

Alec was having trouble thinking of something he wore that was _not _black.

"Can't decide?" Magnus said. He clicked his finger and a rainbow top appeared on Alec.

Alec stared at the long-sleeve top in frustration. "Magnus! Do you expect me to face Maryse like this?"

"Hm. I guess not." Magnus said and clicked his fingers again. A bright yellow t-shirt appeared on Alec. This shirt got the same rejection.

Magnus was having fun. Glitter-no. Sparkles-no. Sequins-no.

"Magnus please" Alec was begging him to give him something that he could walk on the streets without drawing too much attention.

At last they agreed on a pair of sweat pants and a dark green sweater. Alec wasn't completely satisfied, but what did he expect from Magnus' wardrobe. He was fortunate Magnus even have these in his closet.

As Alec got used to his new clothes, Magnus carried some heart shaped biscuits from the kitchen and waved two hot chocolates onto the table.

Alec smiled at the irresistible liquid in the white mug. Magnus, he knows me.

Magnus hugged Alec as they finished their snack.

"I better get going. I've got _school _tomorrow." Alec said finally, as much as he was enjoying his time, he had to go home.

"It can't be that bad." Magnus said, giving Alec one more peck on the cheek as they headed towards the door.

"Not when you have Jace around." Alec smiled at the thought of his adopted, immature brother.

"I'm free tomorrow. I can come visit you." Magnus said.

Alec frowned. "But you're never free on Wednesdays."

"I can make tomorrow free." Magnus replied. "Just for you."

"You don't have to..." Alec wasn't going to let Magnus do this for him.

"I want to."

"But-"

"I thought you had to go." Magnus said, semi-closing the door on Alec.

As Alec walked down the stairs, he could hear a faint chuckle and a "see you tomorrow darling". He could just imagine what it was going to be like...


	12. Texting

**Wayyy slow update I know, this chapter was written a while ago, I just haven't found the time to type it up and upload it. The chapter isn't very long either, but I promise next chapter WILL BE MORE EXCITING. And for those who are reading "an unexpected visit", I'm going to END it and begin another fic continuing but with a different plot if you know what I mean. (if you don't that's okay. Just keep an eye out for a new fic). **

**Disclaimer : I want to own Magnus, but I don't. **

Now Alec lie on his bed at the institute curled up in 2 thick blankets, fully clothed, texting Magnus to the point that his phone had beeped, leaving him staring at a blank screen.

Reluctantly, Alec stood up and walked from the comfort of his bed to put his phone on charge, knowing how much he was going to need it tomorrow. As he climbed back into bed, he caught a glimpse of the time; 3:30. _That leaves me with 2 hours of sleep before "school". _He thought.

Alec slightly shifted his body and realised just how much he missed the warmth of the Warlock, and the comfort of his bed. He turned onto his back and replayed the little exchange he had had between Magnus.

Magnus had started first by asking Alec "Do I look 19?" Alec hadn't quite gotten what he had meant and answered "You're 800 years old." He'd almost put the phone down when he heard the buzz and lifted his hand back up. "Yes Darling but I certainly don't look it." Alec blushed secretly, having caught up to what Magnus had asked.

"You look a lot younger" He had texted back.

"Young enough to mingle?" Magnus replied.

Alec couldn't comprehend. "What?" he typed.

"Alec darling, I'm not going to let you suffer through school alone."

Alec didn't reply to that message. He was still thinking. Having received no reply, Alec's phone buzzed again.

"Alec?"

"But you can't! What about your clients and appointments?" Alec wrote back, hoping it would persuade the warlock not to go to _mundane _school.

"I cancelled them" The reply came instantly.

"You can't do that!" Alec typed, furious he couldn't think of any better come back.

"I just did." Alec read the message twice and he felt another buzz.

"for you bby."

"Magnus." Alec wrote automatically with his hands, unable to think of anything else to say.#

"I'm always here for you sweety" Magnus replied.

"You don't have to"

"I want to."

"Or don't you want me to come?" Magnus wrote immediately after his last message.

"NO! That's not what I mean!" Alec wrote. There wasn't a reply for about a minute or so. His phone buzzed at two minutes.

"I know Alexander."

"It's ALEC, with a C." Alec typed back, annoyed that Magnus had called him Alexander, but relieved that he had not hurt Magnus' feelings.

"Your're so cute when you correct me like that" Magnus replied immediately this time.

"I'm not cute." Alec typed, but blushed at the same time.

"When does it start?"

"what?"

"School"

"nine am."

"Okay. See you tomorrow darling. Love you."

"See you-" And that was when Alec's phone decided to die. Alec wrapped the extra blankets around himself, was it him or has the room gotten colder? He closed his eyes. In the end he didn't even get one hour of sleep.

The drill was the same as yesterday. Jace, Izzy and Alec caught the train to Clarys and together with Simon, they caught the school bus that came around and stopped at Luke's front door. Alec was both tired and excited. What if Magnus _was _REALLY going to show up?

As they got off the bus, Alec kept his eyes open, scanning the area carefully – and there he was, sitting under the big tree – Magnus.


	13. Fun begins

**Eating jelly raspberries and Lindor chocolate and listening to Black eyed peas. This chapter is ought to be good ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mortal instruments belong to the amazing CC.**

**Heres a long chapter here for you people. I quite liked writing it, so I hope you like it as much as I did! I just realised how much I haven't been updating this. Updates will, I promise, come faster now. Also if you're a Malec addict, go check out "the perfect day". **

It was Izzy who noticed the glimmering warlock first. He wasn't hard to miss. He was wearing a pair of silver leggings, with a blue studded belt. He had a sequenced top on, with a silver scarf to go with it. He'd backed a bit with the makeup, Alec noticed, probably to make him happy, but the hair's still spiked.

"Maaaaaaagnuuuuuuuus!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, extending the vow sounds while waving her arms frantically to get his attention. And not only his, the whole school's attention was on the group. Izzy half ran ahead and screamed "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" in her 'Izzy' voice.

_Oh God. _Alec thought.

As Alec and the group advanced towards the tree, he was aware of the many unnecessary onlookers. There were whispers all around him. Alec was annoyed at the few that happened to pass by his ear.

"Who's the glittery sex god?"

"Dunno, but I'd so do him."

The comment somehow made Alec both angry and jealous. There was no reason why Magnus couldn't get another boy. There were so many out there that – _Alec! You shouldn't be thinking these things! Magnus loves YOU. _

"Alec, ALEC, ALEC!" Jace was screaming in his ear.

Alec had only realised Jace was talking – or trying to talk to him.

"Alec what the hell?" Jace said after he got Alec's attention. "Down to earth Alec."

"Sorry I was thinking about -" Alec said, trying to sound apologetic.

"What's HE doing here?" Jace cut in, pointing at the warlock, who was now talking with Izzy.

"Um. Well, he said he was going to come, I didn't think he was serious." Alec said, trying to recall their conversation last night.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jace said bitterly.

"I guess...uh ..he just wants to um... - " Alec blubbered.

"Alec!" The sound of the warlock's voice interrupted the conversation. He came up and embraced the fair haired boy, taking no notice what so ever of the blonde next to him. Alec whispered a faint thank you to him, having saved him from having to answer Jace's question. Honestly, he knew the answer himself, but could he bring himself to tell Jace?

"Hi Magnus, Clary greeted, arriving. Beside her, Jace just snorted and looked away.

"Don't be so negative Jace." Magnus muttered softly.

"I'm not" Jace replied immediately, glaring dangerously.

"Hi to Jace as well." Magnus said.

Jace turned around and frowned. "You're not the center of attention you know." Jace said.

"Oh yes, but I'd think it's a good idea to say something along the lines of Hi or Morning to your best friend's boyfriend." Magnus said, trying to annoy the shit out of Jace.

"You asshole." He shot.

"He's not." Alec immediately defended, then regretted it right after it came out of his mouth.

"To me he is." Jace said, glaring at Alec as well he said it.

"Why can't you two get along?" Alec pleaded. He thought he sounded pretty desperate.

"Because he's an arrogant bastard." Jace said.

"Because he's an immature little dick." Magnus said at the same time.

"What did you call me?" Jace said, advancing on Magnus, who despite the height difference, looked pretty intimidating. Magnus, who towered over him, didn't seem the least bit scared.

"I can call you whatever I want." Magnus said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

The bell rang at that exact moment, saving Alec from having to stop the fight about to start _and _the school from blowing to bits.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _Alec began to think. _Wait. Who said it was a good idea from the beginning?_

The two completely ignored each other on the way to class. _Having to deal with the both of them is such a pain. _Alec thought. The worst thing was he was stuck in the middle. While he couldn't reject Magnus' love, either could he give up his parabatai.

As they entered the classroom, Rick Rollson's big ass was what greeted them. _Oh My Fuuuck. _Alec thought. He did some calculations in his head. _Annoying Rick + already pissed if Jace = hell on earth. I gotta stop that from happening. Who KNOWS what's going to happen? _

Alec didn't need any more motivation. He walked a few steps in front of the two and approached Rollson, who was talking with his group of two at the back of the room.

"Hey, uh sorry about the other day." He said to Rollson in the kindest voice this bastard deserves. He was only doing this to prevent the worst.

"What do you want now huh? Are you going to mock me now?" Rick said, turning around, with the look of an avenger.

"Uh. No that wasn't -" Alec said.

"Oh yeah?" Rick stood up. "Don't fuck with me."

He took a step forward and pushed Alec back. Magnus and Jace both saw it. That was enough for Magnus.

"Alec who the hell is this guy?" Magnus inquired, arriving at the scene, sounding very concerned. "Did he just push you?"

"Uh it's no one. I mean, it's no big deal...he didn't, I wasn't, he..."

Then Jace punched Rick and sent him flying to the back. _Oh shit. _Alec thought. _This wasn't supposed to turn out like this. _To make things even worse, his protective boyfriend clicked his fingers and Rick floated in midair.

The whole class was staring at the scene, no one dared to do anything.

"You little shit." Jace was saying. "Did you just push Alec?"

"Ahhhhh. I didn't. Get off me." Rick screamed.

"I'll show you how you're going to pay for lying." Jace spat back "Lets continue our little game from last time," oblivious to the fact that he was floating in the air on his own.

Magnus wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing. He snapped his fingers again and the boy's trousers disappeared, leaving him floating in air with boxers. That got a few giggles. Rick was screaming. He's getting bashed up by Jace and humiliated by Magnus at the same time.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted over the screaming. "Why did you just do that?"

"He pushed you didn't he?" Magnus replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"NO! I mean yes he did, but it's nothing." Alec shouted back.

"uh-huh." Magnus said slowly, very unpleased. "Fine." He turned and walked to the wall.

Alec sighed heavily. Jace was taking all his anger out on Rick. He was in such a mess. "JACE!" He shouted. He didn't seem to hear. "JACE WAYLAND" he tried again. Still no reaction. _Fuck. He's really_ _pissed_.

Alec couldn't think of anything else to do. He leaped to where Jace and Rick were on the floor. "Jace STOP." He tried one more time. Jace didn't. _No suprise there. That leaves me no choice but to-._

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. "What the fuck is going on?"

Everyone turned around to face the teacher. Alec cursed himself to death when he saw the teacher. It was Mr Turnwell.

The room was not a pretty sight. The majority of the desks were turned over, except for the few that were occupied. Jace was straddling a half naked Rick (not _that _straddling), with blood all over his hands. Magnus stood there, leaning against the wall observing his carefully manicured nails. Alec stood in the middle of everything, looking shocked.

The teacher eyed everyone suspiciously. "Who did this?" He asked after a minute or so.

Everyone pointed at the three new students. There was nothing to hide this time. It was bloody obvious who did it. (See what I did there? I made a pun. I am Punny. Sorry, my lameness _)

"Alright you three come with me" He said, not even bothering to point. "And Rick you too."

"That's a bit impossible considering his body weight." Magnus said to no one in particular, "He had trouble walking already, and is even more likely to stack in this condition."

Turnwell glared at him. "This isn't the time for jokes mister." He said to Magnus and headed out the door.

"Who's he calling Mister?" Magnus mocked. "I'm 800 years older than him."

"I heard that." A voice came from outside.

"Good." Magnus added.

**Please please please do review! And excuse my lameness :)**

**Reminder : if you forgot who Mr Turnwell was, because of my lack of updates(and because it was 7 chapters ago), he was the one who took Alec's phone. **


	14. Detention

**Hello, here is another (late) chappie. Unforts my internet was down for a few weeks, so this didn't really get up there. Also It'd be good if I have a dedicated Beta. Anyone will do, so long you can spot any mistakes and make the Malec even better, that'd be great :) Pm :O**

Out in the hallway stood a very angry and concerned teacher, tapping a pen on his hand, thinking about how this will look on his report.

Magnus, Alec and Jace exited the classroom and proceeded to where Mr Evil was standing. Jace dragged Rick all the way outside, since he couldn't do as much as blink. Rick landed with a thud, possibly unconscious from the beating.

"Now. What the fuck do I do with you three?" Mr Turnwell said, fuming with anger that his class was disrupted.

"Uh, let us go?" Magnus said with a laugh. "Not that you'd actually do so."

"One more word from you and I'll get you expelled." He shot at Magnus, who didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"And it's my first day too." Magnus said in a low whisper, followed by a playful grin.

"I've called the nurse already. She should be on her way to pick that thing up." Nodding towards the meat loaf on the flour. "Never in my class has this occurred."

Jace rolled his eyes at the comment.

"This is a serious matter, I'm afraid I have to report it to the headmaster. Also I'll have to inform all of your parents of this matter."

Jace snorted at that. "Yeah, as if that's going to do anything."

"Maybe they can _educate _you better to _not _beat your fellow class mates up."

"It wasn't _that _hard." Jace retorted. "He hasn't got the full of it yet."

"Jace!" Alec said for the first time since he's been in the hallway.

At this moment the nurse arrived with two other people carrying a stretch.

I think you'll need more people than that to carry _him._" Magnus said with a laugh.

The nurse didn't find it funny. "Oh my gosh, what did you do to this poor boy? If it's that serious, we'll have to call an ambulance and take him to hospital. Oh dear, I do sure hope he's alright." She was having a panic attack.

"Just take him away." Mr Turnwell said to no one in particular.

When this commotion was going on, Alec was imagining all the possibilities of outcomes after his mother hears about this. _What am I going to say to her? It's not even been a week and this happened. How do I explain it to her that Magnus and Jace both did it for him. Oh my. I'm so fucked. Is she going to make us stay at school LONGER? Am I going to get my marks stripped? AM I going to be neglected? Locked up? Ahh-_

Alec's thoughts were disturbed by Mr turnwell.

"Now that's settled, I have a class to get back to. Detentions, for the three of you, for two weeks." He held up 2 fingers.

"What?" Jace said to his face. "Two weeks' worth of detention in this shit hole? What?"

"You have to understand the importance of this matter and how it will affect your future career." Turnwell answered in a clam tone.

"Yeah, not in my life it won't." Jace retorted.

"What would you do if I beat your friend up?" Turnwell continued, pointing at Alec.

"You wouldn't." Jace said simply.

"What if?"

Jace considered for a while. "Then I'd beat you up."

"Heres your problem. You don't have to solve everything with violence."

"Yes, but violence _solves _everything." Jace said, unconvinced.

Alec tugged at his sleeve and tried to get him to shut up.

"That's not completely true." Magnus chimed in. "Violence doesn't solve things when you're the one getting beaten."

"But that's only when you lose, but I _don't _lose." Jace replied.

"I'm not quite sure I believe you there. I'm sure Alec could own your ass any day." Magnus said with a huff.

Alec shot him a death glare but he did not seem to notice, or is pretending he didn't see it.

"Well that doesn't concern me in the slightest. It doesn't matter what you think. You three are still getting detentions." Mr Turnwell butted in. "Any other questions?"

"Um…" Alec seemed to consider if it was worth asking. "Never mind." He said in the end. He wasn't going to back down now.

"Good. Then meet me in my office at one, no exceptions." Turnwell said and walked back into the classroom. "And don't be late." He added, poking his head out before slamming the door on the tri standing outside.

"Well, I think our welcome has expired." Magnus stated, after a while.

"Yeah… Maryse can't know about this." Alec blurted. He would be thinking about it every second if he didn't.

"_That's _what you're worried about? What about the detentions?" Jace said, surprised. "It's going to look bad." He said shaking his head. "Maybe the girls like bad guys." He muttered to himself.

"How about I take care of Maryse?" the warlock offered.

"You? Lie to my Mum? You know I'm a terrible liar. What if i let something slip? Then I'll be in deeper water."

"Who said I'm going to tell your mom? I mean stop Turnwell calling." Magnus explained his plan.

"Oh." Right. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, what use is it standing here? Might as well get a move on to next class." Jace said. Alec was surprised at how eager Jace was going to _class. _"It's our first sports lesson.

**Ok. So since I don't really have a plot for this story, (because it was the first one I wrote, on a make-it-up-as-i-go basis) I'd like to know what you think about this! So basically how it's going so far ( the rating should stay the same), and how it should end, because for the time being it's going blindly. So if you could spare a few secs :)**


	15. Soccer

**Thanks for all the support so far. I've been quite busy, sorry. But here it is! **

There were no specific sets of uniforms for sport lessons, so everyone just had to wear something they could easily get around in. Jace, Alec and Magnus entered the change room, greeted by the smell of sweaty boys and soggy pants. Magnus winced and Alec paused.

"You'd think they have a better change room" Alec muttered.

"At a place like this? Be glad you don't have to change in the open."

Alec went red. Jace was right. As he took his shirt off, he felt a pair of warm hands running along his torso. He tensed. A moist lip came in contact with the lower half of Alec's neck, running up his neck.

"Magnus…"

Alec quickly wriggled out of his boyfriend's grasp and put his black t-shirt on.

"We were just getting started…" Magnus said, a bit disappointed.

"People are coming" Alec said as a group of boys came streaming in.

"What's the matter? To hell with them and we can still have the best time." Magnus chuckled in Alec's ear.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed. "Not here… please. I promise I will…later…"

Magnus seems to be satisfied with that. He left Alec alone… for the time being.

The class gathered on the field, after everyone was changed. The girls giggled away in one corner, spotting out the hot guys and pointing at them. Jace was in his hip mood again, flirting with the oblivious girls who are drowning in his cool. Other guys huddled in another part of the oval, dripping with envy of Jace and his muscles.

Soon the teacher arrived and people turned around to face him. "Alright class!" He shouted with enthusiasm. "Today we are going to explore the wonders of soccer!" He threw the ball he had in his hand and did a few beginner tricks, which already had the crowd wowing.

Somehow, where Alec was standing, the so called "teacher" misdirected and the ball landing in Alec's grasp.

Alec certainly didn't expect it, but with his fast reflexes, he caught the ball.

"Pass it here!" Jace was shouting, waving his arm in the air. Alec threw it to his parabatai and wondered what Jace has up his sleeves this time.

Jace did a 360 degree midair and caught the ball on his head, balancing it upside down. That got a few shocked faces. Coming back up from a handstand, Jace bounced the ball with his elbow, knee, foot and head, alternating as he gained the crowd's applauses. The girls drooled on the sideline and shouted things along the lines of "Go blondy!" And "You're so amazingly hot" "Look at those muscles" and "Are you single?" That was Jace.

After his little routine, the teacher walked to where Jace stood and clapped him on the back.

"Looks like we've got quite an acrobat here." He said, snatching the ball from Jace. "Let's see how you do on the field."

As soon as the teacher went to gather everyone around, a group of built boys approached the still beaming Jace and Alec. The boy in front, obvious the "boss" shoved Jace and towered over him, being twice his size. Jace half turned his head and snorted at the big guy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The big guy said.

"Jace Wayland. And you?" Jace replied. It seems like he has a gift in annoying people.

"Don't fuck with me." He said to Jace, angry.

"That's not the first time someone said that to me here. And he ended –" Jace made a gesture down.

"See you bragging now, we're going to own your sorry asses on the field." The group closed in around Alec and Jace.

"You think you're tough enough?" Jace asked him.

"Of course. I'm the king around here." The boy bragged.

Jace turned to Alec and shrugged. "There seem to be a lot of them around here. Think I can get a shot at being one?"

Alec looked at the leader and asked "What's your name? There was a Rick and a Jason." Alec counted.

"They're NOTHING compared to me and my boys. Ain't that right?" His group nodded. "I'm Gough, Gough Grey."

Jace gave a sharp laugh. "Who would name their son Gough?"

Alec cracked up as well, at Jace's ability to tease _anyone_.

Big guy gritted his teeth in rage and reached out to grab Jace. Too slow. Jace grabbed him by the wrist and twisted, just a fraction. That sent Grey on his knees, roaring in pain and frustration. At this moment, the teacher came running and the circle broke open to make room for him. Jace released Grey. "Oi, oi. Break it up. Game hasn't started yet." He said, splitting the two groups. "Now make your teams, and let's start playing!"

Grey's boys made a team, and Jace and Alec grabbed a few others and challenged them, naturally. Jace cracked his knuckles and beamed. This was going to be fun.

Sport wasn't the thing for Magnus, but nonetheless he did make an effort, for Alec possibly. He was dressed in tight shorts and a loose and baggy top. Even on the field Magnus looked stunningly hot. His spikes softened and flew about in the wind. It was like looking at a model down a catwalk, Magnus glided down the field gracefully and legs and all, hand running through his hair – _ALEC! Concentrate! Stop looking at your irresistibly hot boyfriend and play some soccer. _

The whistle blew and the ball was released. Alec got hold of it and charged down the field, having little defenders as he could outrun almost everyone here. When he got to the goal, he saw Jace in the corner of his eye, at 4 o'clock. He made an easy pass, and SCORE. That was easy enough. Jace came over and hi fived Alec, who shrugged back. "Soccer's not so hard, it's just like combat. We make a good team." Jace turned to the other team and made a face which made most of the guys want to pull his hair out.

The game progressed, and so did the scores. So far, it'd only been 5 minutes in, and the score is already 3 nil. Jace smiled at the look on Grey's face everytime they scored.

Every shoot was a goal for Alec. He sometimes wondered if Magnus played a part in this, but apparently he seemed to be uninterested in the concept of his boyfriend running about, getting tripped and thrown around. The game had ended with a fifteen nil, an impressed teacher and a squad of very angry men who just had their asses kicked.

After the game, the school soccer coach asked Alec if he'd ever considered playing soccer for the team. Alec considered it for a moment, practise would mean less time with Magnus, and he'd prefer to be with Magnus anytime, so he rejected the offer, leaving the coach looking pretty sad.

Having to stay behind to chat to the coach, he fell short of Magnus and Jace, so he shouted a _I'll catch up _and went to get changed.

After he'd gotten changed and was on his way to their meeting spot, a girl Alec had seen on the field approached cautiously.

"Um.. Hi! I'm Nancy." The girl said, holding her hand out, but then pulling away and deciding it was awkward.

"I'm Alec."

"Yeah… I know. I saw you play! You were really good!" Nancy beamed.

"Thanks." Alec could not think of anything else to say. He'd never been approached by a girl and certainly never started a conversation with one, well except for Izzy and Clary.

"Well. I was wondering… No it's just… Can I… Do you…" The girl stuttered. "I like you."

Nancy went bright red and had her head down, too shy to look up.

"Um.." Alec had never been in the situation before. He'd never been asked out by a girl, maybe it was the fact that he'd never been interested in girls, but he couldn't say anything to this poor girl in front of him. Only if she knew…

"I'm not…" Alec began

"Interested?" The girl sighed. "I knew this was such a stupid act. I don't even know why I came. You looked so strong and good on the field… How could I not? I'm so sorry. I knew someone like you wouldn't be interested in me… I mean I'm not sporty or anything… and I'm not the prettiest…"

"Uh. I'm not available." Alec finished. "That's what I was going to say."

The girl broke down and cried in front of Alec. Apparently him being unavailable upset her more than him being uninterested. Alec wanted to hug her so much, to comfort her and tell her that he couldn't ever be with her.

Instead, he muttered a "sorry" and left the girl there.

**Don't mind if you leave a comment! ( And do if you want the next chapter :O )**


	16. caught

**Thanks for all the ideas and comments guys! Nice job. Special thanks to HidinDani for coming up with a decent plot. This story might go along pretty well after all!**

Alec remained moody about that all lunch time. He didn't even chime into the little disagreements Magnus had with Jace. Izzy seemed to sense and took a seat next to Alec. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"I know there's something."

"Nope."

"Then why are you acting like a goober that has just been dumped?"

"Because - "Alec told Izzy about the little incident.

"Alec – you gotta trust Magnus. He's a real nice guy, and he's nice to you." Izzy said softly.

"But she looked so helpless and... and…" Alec hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her" Izzy said, pulling away.

"No… but, I don't ever want to upset someone like that." Alec confessed.

"It's part of relationships Alec. I guess you haven't been through this, and you don't really know what it feels like being dumped. I mean, you and Magnus' relationship is going to have to overcome jealousy, and bumps. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy together." Izzy explained. "Lots of girls are going to go mad over you Alec, with that body and look."

Alec went red over that compliment, but refrained to comment.

"You've got to learn to push them away, even if it means hurting them."

Alec nodded slowly, absorbing the lecture he'd just received on so called "relationships".

As soon as the bell rang, Alec stood up and walked into the midst of the crowd. It seems that all whispers and comments whirred to life around him.

"Who's that guy in the black? Haven't seen him here before!" "Do you think he likes girls with short hair?" "Where did that hottie just come from?"

Alec didn't know if it was his imagination or reality. Maybe he was just paranoid. Jace and Magnus eventually found him and dragged him to next class.

Alec found it hard to do anything with Magnus flirting with him and Jace poking at him. He eventually had to ask permission to go to the bathroom, and took the first chance he had to escape the chaos of the classroom. The fact that it had been maths probably made it worse. Once in the bathroom, he let the tap run and splashed freezing cold water on his face. He felt better in almost seconds. He returned to the classroom feeling a tad better and sat through the rest of Maths.

Alec was extra relived when he found out that it was a free period on his timetable. This meant they could go home and do private study – as if that was going to happen. It was time Alec had a break from "school". He'd rejected both Jace's offer to go back to the institute to spar and Magnus' idea to go back to his flat. Magnus looked disappointed momentarily, but motioned a "call me" as he left. Alec needed some time out, alone. Instead he went to the room Izzy was in for her last period and sat outside the door.

When the bell rang, Izzy, of course, was the first to blast the door open and get out. She stopped momentarily when she saw Alec, and then sighed in relief. Alec stood up; he noticed there were a couple of guys following her.

"Oh! You're here!" Izzy exclaimed, and rushed to where he was and embraced him.

"Izzy are you feeling okay?" Alec whispered, concerned.

"Just be quiet and don't move." Izzy whispered back.

Quickly, she let go of Alec and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and snuck her leg in between his. "It's so sweet you waited for me here!" she said and gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek. Alec was completely and utterly confused.

Soon the disappointed guys disappeared one by one, seeing Izzy was already taken. When the last guy disappeared around the corner, Izzy released Alec and relaxed.

"Phew. Those paedophiles were starting to get on my nerves."

"They didn't look that bad" Alec recalled them looking. Surprisingly he didn't mind his sister using him as a handbag to drive those unwanted guys away. If it was to protect Izzy from those – never mind.

"Anyway. Why were you there?" Izzy asked as they headed to the carpark.

"Dunno, I needed some time to think, and decided to meet you I guess."

"Well, I'm going out to the movies with Tyson. Wanna come?" Izzy sounded excited.

"No." Alec replied, imagining the "movies."

"Oh. Here he is! TYYYYYYYSON!" Izzy screamed.

"Alright, I guess I'll head to Magnus'." Alec said. "Don't be late home." With that he left.

Izzy nodded an okay and drove off with Tyson, half making out in the process.

Alec shook his head at the sight. If Izzy didn't have her marks, she would've already crashed the car and died. With nowhere else to head, the only place Alec could think of was to Magnus'.

Just when Alec was about to leave, something caught his eye. There was a girl sitting on the stairs, bent over. She looked awfully familiar. She had dark hair, and plaits running down. Nancy! Something inside Alec drew him towards the sunken girl, to fully explain himself, and the conversation they had before.

Slowly Alec headed towards the girl, hesitant.

"Hi." Alec said, having no idea where to begin.

The girl looked up quickly and wiped her eyes. She had been crying.

"Hey." She replied.

"Sorry about earlier." Alec and Nancy said in unison.

"It was my fault." Nancy said. "My mum tells me I create the most awkward situations."

"No… It's not your fault. I didn't mean to be mean." Alec stuttered. Choosing his words carefully. "I just…"

"I understand." Nancy said with a nervous laugh. "I'd be stealing some other girl's boyfriend." She attempted a small smile.

"Um..yeah..Something like that." Alec muttered.

Nancy stood from the crouched position and looked at Alec. "Thanks. You're a really nice guy." She said. "Friends?"

Alec considered and nodded.

"Hugs and kisses?" Nancy said as a joke.

Alec gave a nervous smile, but didn't think she was really serious.

Nancy glanced away, and seemed to be thinking. Then without warning, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alec. She didn't let go until a while later, when Alec started to become uncomfortable.

When Nancy released him from constriction, Alec felt another pair of hands on him, sneaking in between his arms around him torso. Alec jumped, but soon recognised the warm, sleek and familiar hands of his boyfriend.

"Now who's this pretty, cute little princess?" Magnus said, especially loud.

"Umm… It's Nancy." Alec said, dumbstruck.

"This is your… brother?" Nancy said slowly, taking it all in. "Nice to meet you too."

Alec gave a nervous cough and his palms began to sweat.

Magnus chuckled. He fed his hands up Alec's neck and stuck his tongue out to lick Alec's earlobe. "Now, we'd better go, to continue our little session from before?"

Alec was bright red. Nancy just stood there awkwardly. It still hasn't struck her that this sexy, glittery guy standing in front of her all over Alec was _gay. _

"Why are you here?" Alec blurted, desperate to draw Nancy's attention from the fact that his _boyfriend_ is mocking her.

"Cause I was getting worried darling. You weren't calling back, or replying my texts. I just thought I'd come and look for you myself." Magnus said in his playful, mocking voice.

Then he grabbed Alec's neck and pressed his lips against the shadowhunter's.

At that moment, a car pulled up in front of the school gate, and Nancy quickly gathered her stuff.

"I should get going. My mum's here." She said. "It was nice meeting you Alec." She added.

Alec muttered a soft goodbye and Magnus just waved.

Alec Nancy left, Magnus dragged the embarrassed and dumfounded shadowhunter back to his flat to "punish" him for hugging that bitch.

**Some jealousy happening here. What's next? (leave a comment :D faster updates)**


	17. down

**As much as I wanted to get this up in time, I had a major writer's block and didn't think this was good enough. So after much editing, re-reading, re-editing and much alterations, here it is. Sorry and thankyou to all the readers and reviewers. Now to the reading.**

To pay Alec did. Magnus made him work hard. Despite the normal hours of endurance and strength training, Alec woke up sore all over. He ended of staying at Magnus' who insisted he spent the night to make it up to Magnus. He was going back to school anyway.

Alec woke up to coffee and cake that Magnus had snapped. Magnus was in a happy mood, singing as he packed his face with makeup, applying eyeliner and gelling his hair. Alec was in a hip mood, after the extra cream and cocoa coffee he'd had this morning. Their happiness was short-lived as they were greeted by another day of torturous mundane education.

And the worst part of it was detention.

Jace, Alec and Magnus was greeted by the grinning face of Mr Turnwell and a bar of soap each, in a dirty, dirty classroom. The word "dirty" doesn't half describe what they saw. The room was _filthy. _It was half covered in grease and oil and mud. Books, papers and scientific equipment were _everywhere._

"Well what are you waiting for? Get right into it." Mr turnwell chose a relatively clean chair and planted himself into it.

Being the neat freak Jace is, he already started rolling his sleeves up and pulling his hair back. Alec followed suit, wanting to get this over and done.

"You want us to _clean this_?" Magnus questioned the teacher in the chair.

"Yes. Problem?" he stated.

"Yes there is a problem. You expect us to clean this shit hole while you sit here and enjoy your little hip time watching us?" Magnus said. "Now if you don't stop acting like a stuck up son of a bitch don't think I won't go hard on you."

Turnwell had a wide grin spread on his face. "And what would that be? I wonder." He mocked. "Now go work. Perhaps you should've worn something more suited."

"Like that?" Magnus pointed at him.

"Last warning." Turnwell crossed his legs.

"That's hardly a threat. I can clean this place in a snap like that." Magnus mimicked his finger click.

"I'd like to see you do that." The man retorted.

"I can and probably will, but it might be too much for your little precious eyes." Magnus leaned against the cleanest section of a bench. "You haven't earned to right to yet."

"Stop making your "" jokes and get to work. Or you won't be going home." Mr Turnwell yawned.

Alec had positioned himself carefully, close enough to stop Magnus if he did anything, and far away enough that if he _actually _did something, he wouldn't be affected.

Magnus just stood there, examining his nails. "Make me."

Mr Turnwell frowned and looked at Magnus. He was dealing with a tough one. Not that he can't handle it or anything.

He smiled. "Pfft. It's not like I don't know your secret, you and your little gay friend over there." Turnwell said. At the mention of Alec, he tensed, but kept scrubbing.

"Yes. And what are you going to do with that piece of apparently secret information." Magnus chuckled.

"I'm going to tell your parents… And I think you know the consequences. It's highly frowned upon."

Now Jace was listening as well. He murmured something along the lines of "sexist bastard."

Magnus broke in laughter at his comment. "As if it's not obvious enough already." Magnus said. He turned his head to the shadowhunter standing in the corner. "Alec darling, wash your hands? I'll take care of this place."

Even though Magnus couldn't see it, he knew Alec would be blushing. Nevertheless he obeyed. He put the bucket and soap down and washed his hands with his back turned.

Turnwell was annoyed. "Go back to work!" He ordered. Neither Alec nor Jace did. Jace dropped his bucket and tipped it. Muddy water ran everywhere.

"You better put it all back inside." He shouted at Jace.

"That's what she said." Magnus chimed.

"Alright. My patience is limited. That little piece of trash better get back to work!" He roared, directing it to Alec.

Magnus and Jace both were en guard. "What did you just call him?" they said in Magnus said.

Alec came to stand next to Magnus.

Turnwell stood up and glared at the three students towering over him.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jace advanced on him.

"Stay BACK! Get away!" Turnwell retreated and shrank backwards.

"Looks like the teacher just lost his cool." Magnus rolled his eyes, and snapped.

The room filled up with mud and sewage. Jace and Alec were already on their way out. Magnus smile one last time at Turnwell. "Have fun." And headed out. With another click, the door locked and Mr. Evil was locked inside.

The shock in his eyes said it all.

Looks like detention just ended.

And it was the beginning of break.

The trio headed out to the tree.

"Maybe you should've gone easy on him?" Alec was saying to Magnus. "He really only told us to clean."

"Alec, do you _know _what sewage does to my skin? And nails too." Magnus said, rubbing the shadow hunter's back. "Plus he really should start respecting his elders."

"Maybe if you looked a bit older, he'd believe you." Jace retorted.

Magnus scoffed. "And maybe if you looked a bit younger your head might actually fit that body." Magnus fired back.

"You should peel your face off and put some wrinkles on. Maybe that'll suit you more." Jace exploded.

Magnus was momentarily shocked by that. "That was offensive." He said.

"Yeah. It was meant to be." Jace turned his head and quickened his pace.

With Alec's persuasion, Magnus left it at that. There was no point arguing with that thing.

Alec could tell Jace was hurt. It wasn't like him to be so… stubborn. So to reduce the pain, he started fully making out with Clary.

**Reviews are highly recommended. This chapter came together a little bit shakey?**


	18. Jealousy

**Sorry about the (extremely might I add) late update. (thanks anonymous reviewer for reminding me) I'm brought up with some clockwork angel WillxJem stuff (haha), and is in the process of cleaning it up to expose to the real world. I have not forgotten this baby, it's my first fanfic ever, but it's quite a burden to finish, since I began without a plot. Bear with me. (smiles.)**

**

* * *

**

The wind ruffle Magnus' spiked hair and made them wave in the warm sun. His face shone from where Alec stood and admired. His boyfriend was truly beautiful.

Alec walked beside Jace, who pulled his tie up into a lazy yawn. He had his blazer draped over his back and sleeves rolled up. Alec didn't often see Jace in a suit; it wasn't a special day today, at least not in Alec's diary.

Magnus sighed loudly and started tugging at the scarf wrapped around his neck. Alec fought hard to resist the heat, which embraced him in a bear hug. He didn't especially want to give up his jumper, which concealed a rainbow top Magnus had chosen himself as a "make up present".

"It's getting hot, don't you think Alec darling?" Magnus teased.

"No, not really." Alec defended.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that thick jumper off? It's looking very warm." Magnus pressed.

_Damn it. Why did I bring such a warm jumper? _"I'm good with this." Alec lied.

"Oh?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

It was a miracle this morning that Magnus and Jace hadn't broken into world war III, and it would truly be a dream if they stayed like this for the rest of the day. Mr. Herondale must be happy.

The fact that Izzy had not returned to the institute worried Alec, even though he had received a text message explaining the reason of his sister's absence. It was a relief when Alec spotted her, frantically waving her arms to catch their attention. Alec quickened his pace, eager to see if Izzy is okay.

After a rant on how awesome her night has been, and how much she is in love with Tyson, Izzy excused herself and went to find the love of her life. Alec rejoined Jace and Magnus, who are now talking with Clary and Simon. Alec could tell Magnus wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all, but was taking occasional glances in the opposite direction.

"Hey." Alec chimned casually.

"Oh. Hey Alec." Magnus greeted, distracted.

"What was that? An-oh-here-comes-Alec?" Alec mocked.

"No, but…" Magnus grabbed Alec and pulled him in front of himself, pointing in the direction at which he was so intensely drawn to…

"What-?" Alec began.

"The boy in glitter, at one o'clock." Magnus instructed.

"Oh." Alec saw what he was meant to be seeing. An extremely hot guy around his age stood leaning on the trunk of the tree across the yard, with shiny bangles and earrings and a sequenced black top. But that wasn't what made Alec stare. He was SO gay.

At first, Alec was lost for words. He has never met another human being who was gay like himself, and much less seen someone who was so openly expressive about his sexuality other than Magnus. He was dumbstruck at the sight of someone as attractive as…

"Should we go and say hello?" Magnus disturbed his train of thought.

"I don't know if that's a goo-" Alec said slowly.

"What's the harm in making friends?" Magnus retorted.

"Friends or strangers." Alec replied.

"Are you Jealous Alec Lightwood?" Magnus teased.

"Hardly!" Alec shouted back immediately, a little too loud than he intended. Immediately he started to go an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Well, I'm going to have a little chat with him, whether you tag along or not. I'll BRB." Magnus declared.

"You'll what?"

"I thought we went through this." Magnus said, "I'll be right back darling." And kissed Alec on the forehead. "Or do all shadowhunters have an intense bad memory?"

Beside, Jace scowled at the comment and Magnus chuckled as he walked away.

With his boyfriend gone, he absentmindedly turned to Jace. "What's with the suit?" he asked, not particularly interested in the reply.

None the less, Jace answered with pride and boastfulness, "_I'm _taking Clary on a surprise date tonight."

"So much for surprise." Alec retorted. "The suit doesn't give it away, not one bit."

"It's not as obvious as it seems Alec." Jace said with a scrunched up face, "Besides Clary, knowing her, won't even suspect."

Alec muttered a small "right." And directed his attention to searching for where Magnus had gone. He spotted his boyfriend under a large shade tent, alone, talking intently with the new kid. Jealousy overwhelmed Alec, to see _his _boyfriend having a good time with _someone else. _It wasn't like him to make a scene, especially not in front of the whole school, so instead Alec turned a blind eye, and pretended it hadn't happened at all.

He even shifted his body a bit, so he wasn't directly facing the couple, who are now laughing at a joke the new kid told. Even as Alec told himself not to think about what's going on on the other side of the school, he knew it was useless. He could still see them in the corner of his eye. Next to him, Jace shifted restlessly, which forced Alec to stop thinking about _it _and look at what's going on with his parabatai. From the way Jace stared at the entrance hall, Alec knew Clary was coming back from the office. She bore a pleasant smile as she approached the table.

"Hey Simon, Alec, Jace what's with the suit?" Clary greeted, with curiosity.

Alec coughed an "I told you so." And Jace started rambling on about the washing machine in the institute, and how the iron broke.

Alec laughed silently inside, not wanting to spoil Jace' surprise. Then he remembered what he was doing originally and turned his head back to where Magnus and the new boy were. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the couple, but when he settled his eye on them, they had already pulled apart and bidding farewells.

Alec frowned. He didn't want to believe what he saw, but did he see what he thought he saw? It was just out of the corner of his eye, and he wasn't even paying attention. It could've just been a friendly embrace, or even a handshake or something. He saw Magnus heading his way, and thought to avoid Magnus until he considered a bit more about the situation. He grabbed Jace and his books and headed to the change rooms. They had sport first period, and Alec was eager to be changed before Magnus arrives.

On the way to the gym, Alec pondered the chances that Magnus would do such a thing. Hadn't he told Alec that he was the only person he loved? Maybe Alec was thinking too hard about it, maybe it was just the jealousy controlling him to think this way. Alec was paying little attention to where he walked, and if it wasn't for Jace, he would've been knocked out by a pole. Alec tried to erase the scene from his mind, to have some fun playing – er – soccer, with his parabatai. But he couldn't help but wonder, did Magnus actually kiss him?

**Yeah, well that's that. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, and those who are still here, supporting this unorganised lump. I'll sort it out best I can, and hope you people are actually enjoying this. Thanks Setsuko teshiba, Yurie-chan, akkiofthefunk, lulu halulu, cloudnineCK, Lenkagamine133. SPECIAL thanks to storykitten, bookworm 24601, absolutelywonderful, hikari melody and Snow Angel5466 for following this story for so long. And lastly disturbingemily, hidingdani and taylor for your patience. I will strain to impress. Cheers. **


	19. Wag

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Alec was fortunate he managed to slip away before Magnus arrived, and was already sprinting halfway across the oval, swinging his arms and stretching his back. At his heels, he was closely mimicked by Jace, who was complaining about the clammy weather and his date after school. Soon, the class assembled, and Alec took extra care to stick with Jace, far far away from his boyfriend. It was a subconscious action to be avoiding Magnus, because simply Alec didn't know what to do once he faced him. To mention the kiss meant showing his distrust to Magnus, and his uncertainty about the love his boyfriend had for him, but not talking about it and pretending nothing happened was too much for Alec.

A whistle blew and a rough male voice rang out on the oval. "Alright, gather round children." It called. "We're going to continue playing soccer today, form your teams and come to get a ball…"

Alec didn't need a second prompt, he was happy to do something that'll distract him. He could see Magnus in the shade again, observing his carefully manicured nails, _too busy to notice me_he thought hopefully.

With a small jogging run-up, he kicked the ball high, then caught it on the point of his knee, which rebounded the ball to his parabatai. Jace smirked and did a backwards summersault, dug his heel in the ball, sending it back at incredible speed back to Alec. The crowd as usual, stared drooling. It was clear who the coolest were in the class. Alec was enjoying himself so much that he had forgotten about Magnus, until the bell rang for maths and broke the fun.

Without another word, Alec bolted for the change rooms, but then slowed down to a slow jog when he realised his action was abnormal and an obvious attempt to get away. When he reached the change rooms, the sudden crowdedness seemed to momentarily stun Alec, there were a lot more people getting ready for their sports lesson. Alec weaved through the crowd, determined to get to next class on good time, to bag seats away from Magnus.

_Come on – clothes – where?_Alec rummaged and shoved through the crowd looking for his grey jumper. People from his own class started filing in, he could see Jace's blond head bobbing in and out of the crowd. He cursed fluently inwardly, desperately rummaging for the glittery rainbow top. Then he saw it, and it triggered a jolt inside, it was lying next to a pile of neatly folded clothes which he made out to be Jace'. He headed towards it immediately, igniting the speed change mode. He was struggling to pull the jeans on when Jace appeared next to him, sweaty, much like himself. When he saw the rainbow top, he made a face, but pulled it over his head without second thought. He grabbed the jumper and bags and sprinted out again, leaving a "See you there." To Jace, who was rolling up his sleeves.

In the midst of all the hurry, Alec hadn't noticed the tall, magnificent figure that was stepping into the change rooms, and abruptly stopped and pressed himself hard against a wall, hopefully out of the sight of Magnus. His heart was thumping so hard, both from the hurry and the shock from the sudden unexpected appearance of the single person he doesn't want to see. His shadowhunter instincts now turned on, he peered around closely, careful not to be seen. Magnus was now talking with someone at the door, and Alec took the opportunity. He bolted to the door, not missing a step until he reached the corridor three bathrooms away from the change rooms. He didn't know if it purely was his imagination, or if it really had been happening, but he ran past a blur of glittery mess and black.

He could not get it out of his head on the way to maths, had they been talking again? Talking about what? He even considered beating the boy up for a second, not that it would be hard, but then threw the thought from his thought almost immediately after it came. It wasn't worth it, or was it?

When he reached the classroom, he was relieved that there were two empty seats by the window. He sat nervously, desperately hoping the next person to come in the door was Jace. Luckily, Jace did turn up in the end before Magnus, and Alec saw that the only empty seats were all the way across the room. He let the breath he was holding out, and smiled at Jace, who, apparently, has put his blazer away on his way here. _If Jace had time to go to his locker, then what's Magnus doing? He's still not here._

It was such a stupid question, when only seconds later Alec slammed his heels into his forehead and rolled his eyes under his palm. _Right. Probably talking to_him. They waited for what seems like ages, and the classroom was noisy with friends giggling at Jace, and others chatting about the holidays. _I could do with a long holiday from this place._Alec thought pitifully, while glancing nervously at the door, half hoping that Magnus would not turn up at all.

Another 5 minutes passed, and the teacher still hadn't turned up. Apparently the class was used to this, as they were still talking as if nothing had happened.

"Do you think we can just skip maths?" Jace asked, swinging on his chair for the girls next to him. "What's so fun about it anyway?"

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, if the teacher _does_turn up, he'll know we're missing." Alec answered, appreciating the playground from the top floor.

"-Er- I think _she's_not going to mind." Jace stopped swinging on his chair and the class quietened a bit.

"Um.. I'm here to take –er-" the lady who walked in looked down at the piece of paper she was holding. "Maths." She finished, looking up. She had massive glasses that made her eyes seem bug-like, and bright orange hair that really did make her look abnormal. She carried her satchel filled to the brim with books around her arms and held in her other hand, no doubt the instructions the real teacher left for her.

"I'm here as a substitute. Your maths teacher is away and will… –um- might be back next week." She said nervously, glancing around as if for approval. "Okay… let me find that role somewhere… She began digging in the stash of papers she held aimlessly, fumbling with the rest of her stuff.

The class stared at their supposed 'teacher' and frowned at her. Jace, on the other hand, beamed and with one swift motion yanked Alec off his seat to the front to where the teacher was standing.

"Uh, excuse me Ms -" Jace began.

"Knightly." The woman stopped and looked up.

"My friend here has a bad headache, it must be of the heat, I think it would be wise for me to take him to the –er- sick bay." Jace said, politely.

The woman scanned Alec with her bug eyes, and without realising what Jace was playing at, Alec raised his hand to his head and steadied himself on the table.

"Oh!" Ms Knightly gave the boys standing in front of her a worried look, and turned to Jace. "Yes, you'd better."

Jace smiled at her and without another word, marched Alec out of the room, leaving no time for Alec to complain.

When they reached the corner, Jace broke into a wild run and his laughter ran throughout the hallway. "That was way too easy. Now we have an hour to do whatever we like." He beamed at Alec.

"Uh- right." Alec said, concerned. "What if someone sees us?"

"Then we'll say we're going to the sick bay."

"okay." Alec agreed slowly. He wasn't too fond of the subject maths anyway.

"I was thinking we could go to that old tree in the courtyard, it seems like the only bit f shade there is." Jace continued.

"Alright." Alec said, wanting to cool a bit.

As they approached the third turn since the classroom, having only come up here once, Jace looked around as if to spot a sign saying "the big tree in courtyard this way."

Alec looked around as well, trying to recognise where they were headed.

"Ah." Jace said after a bit, "I remember that picture, it's this way." And strode left.

Alec was about to follow when he saw a hint of glitter and spikes that he knew only too well. Without thinking, he pulled jace infront of him and headed down the right hall. "I know a quicker way." He said.

* * *

"What might you be up to?" Magnus grabbed the wrist of the fair haired boy who spun around in alarm.

"H-hey, l-l-let go of me!" He squirmed under the warlock's grip and tried to yank his arm away.

Magnus released him out of irritation, but not before he rolled his eyes. He hated boys that acted like 3 year olds, and having lived for a few hundred years, he has had the misfortune of encountering a truck load of them. _And that is why you're dating Alec, who is the very opposite of that. _He reminded himself gleefully, he had grown used to boasting about his talented shadowhunter boyfriend in his head.

The boy took a few steps back and when he was sure no one else was around, he regained his usual composure and straightened up.

"Who said you could touch me?" He demanded, having recovered from his shock of being discovered.

Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes again. _By the angels, why on earth would Izzy date a guy like him? _

"Not until you've told me why you were tailing my friends"


	20. maths

**I won't rant here. Enjoy.**

After Alec was sure they were out of sight of Magnus did he release Jace and walk on. To be honest, he hadn't the faintest idea where he was going, and didn't want to admit it to Jace, when he was the one who steered them the wrong way. Now Magnus was infesting his head again, he was seeing Magnus and Sebastian together, laughing. It made him angry, so angry that he didn't even realise that he was walking down the set of stairs that led them down to the courtyard. _Why do things happen when you least expect to?_

Jace muttered a word of approval that Alec didn't catch, and before he knew it, Jace was already at the bottom of the tree, ready to climb. Alec's mind was still on Magnus. Was he going to come and look for him when he finds Alec and Jace missing from the classroom? What was he going to think? _He's smart. He'll work out by now you're avoiding him, and he won't like it Alec. Then you'll have to explain to him why you're avoiding him, and finally, to admit you're jealous._

"Oi, You coming up?" Jace called from one of the large branches nearly at the top. "It's great up here."

Alec muttered "right" under his breath and started to climb.

Jace was right, it was really nice high up in the tree. He could see almost the whole east side of the school. The breeze was slightly warmer, but the shade made up for it. Jace was lying flat on his back, looking at the sky through the cracks of the leaves, the sunlight coming through making patterns on his face. Alec followed suit and shifted a little bit to the right to get more room. It wasn't a bad choice coming here, much better than _Maths _anyway.

The encounter between _his _boyfriend and _someone else's _boyfriend left an unsettling feeling in Alec's stomach or, basically, ruined his day. It also gave him something to worry about, something he hadn't completed. It was the feeling of half cleaning your room, or reading several books at once, not completing any of them. Things were facts with Alec, there is no '_maybe', or 'probably.' _There is just a 'yes' or a 'no'.

_So did Magnus kiss Sebastian?_

_He did… _He wouldn't…_ How are you so sure? _I'm not._ Then he did. _No he didn't._ You don't want him to. _I know.

Every time Alec tried to deduce valid possibilities, his emotions kicked in and drew a conclusion at "Maybe." He didn't want to believe that Magnus would…

Jace yawned as the shark ringing of the break bell sounded. Alec had dreaded this moment, break meant he had to see Magnus…

He sat up too quickly and for a moment, he could see nothing but black. He felt himself fall backwards… When he could make sense of his surroundings, Jace was standing in front of him, pulling him by the arm to stop him from falling completely out of the tree.

"What's with you today?" He muttered, concerned. "We go on higher heights in training. You're not going to tell me a bit of school has…."

"Shut up Jace." Alec shot, before he could he could finish. With a tug, Jace pulled Alec to his feet. Students were streaming out of the classrooms and to the grounds.

"Anyday." Jace called back as he did a leap off the tree. Alec rolled his eyes and followed. Jace was already walking to the spot where they all met at break when Alec caught up. "Er- Jace. I'm going to the –uh- library. See you."

Without another word he headed into the hallway, full of students craving fresh air after 2 hours of work. He squeezed through the crowd and thought of going to the bathrooms instead. _Magnus will look there for sure. And it also makes you look like a girl. They hide in the bathrooms when they're upset. _I'm not upset. _Sure. _What makes you think Magnus _will _come to look for you?

Alec shook the thought away and headed for the library. Without even thinking he pulled a book out of the shelf and found a corner which shielded him from anyone at the entrance and settled in a squashy bean bag. He opened the book at a random page and stared into the words that didn't make any sense to him.

He was so convinced that he could avoid Magnus for the rest of the day by hiding in the library that he almost threw the book when he heard the familiar voice.

"You're avoiding me."

Alec was quite stunned to say anything. His heart rate started increasing dramatically, and he could hear the fast thumping in his ears.

"I'm not." He said involuntarily.

"Then why are you in the library?" Magnus inquired, still standing between the two shelves that led to the area. They were alone.

"Uh- Reading." Alec held up the book he was holding.

"Right. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone." Magnus mocked. "What's it about then?"

"-er-" Alec was momentarily shocked that Magnus asked this. He wasn't prepared and he wasn't brilliant at impromptu. Why hadn't he grabbed something he knew? "It's about…Harry Potter." HE finally answered.

"Right, and who is he?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"-Er- A boy." Alec tried.

"It doesn't matter." Magnus waved his arm impatiently. "Where were you in maths?"

"Uh- How did you know I was here?" Alec answered Magnus' question with a question, something he recalled bought time."

"Jace told me." Magnus said, his voice was calm, and curious.

"Right. I'll be leaving now then…" Alec got up and tried to walk past Magnus.

"Not until you tell me _why _you're avoiding me. You don't talk to me, you walk in the opposite direction when I came and you're hiding." Magnus stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Alec cursed inwardly and frowned. He didn't want to talk to Magnus right now, even if concealing the truth made it worse. Magnus tried to walk towards Alec, but Alec retreated a step. He had to keep his distance.

"I really have to go. Sorry." Alec said almost in a whisper and slipped out from under Magnus' attempts at trying to grab him and ran out of the library.

**A/N - I AM WORKING. I'M really REALLY trying to get these chapters up asap. I want to finish this as much as you do. I have a shrewd idea about where this is going to go, and stay tuned for updates. **


	21. my love

**My most sincere apologies for keeping all of you waiting, and really, thank you anonymous reviewer again for reminding me that I need to update. So as a act of kindness and forgiveness, I have made this chapter extra long for you guys. **

Alec didn't know what he was doing. For a while he thought Magnus might follow, but soon after he turned a few corridors, Magnus didn't reappear, as if he decided not to pursue anymore. _Was it out of understanding or annoyance that Alec just ran away and Magnus didn't come running after him? _

If Alec was relieved, then he was wrong. Not only did Magnus follow him, he announced his arrival loud and clear and was _not _happy.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD." A booming sound rang through the hallway of the school.

Alec winced and stopped walking, carefully glancing at the other students beside him, expecting thousands of eyes on him. The pupils, however, did not seem to hear Magnus, he must have cast some sort of glamour.

Within a few strides Magnus caught up to where Alec was standing and loomed over him, making his heart beat sky rocket.

"What's wrong with you Alexander?" Magnus said in the voice that he reserved only for Alec, although it was clear he was unimpressed.

Alec looked away, unable to meet those cat slit eyes.

"Look at me." Magnus tried again.

Alec turned his head further from him, observing the other students streaming past, seemingly to have not noticed a thing.

Magnus sighed loudly and muttered something quiet under his breath. He raised his fingers and clicked.

Alec found himself turning his head unwillingly, aided by force and magic. His body felt limp and rigid.

"I didn't want to push it this far Alec, but I otherwise you won't listen to me." Magnus sighed again.

Now Alec had no choice but to stare at the warlock in the eye, which bore surprisingly care and love, not anger.

"What's wrong with you Alec?" He tried again, running his hands through his glittered hair. "Why are you doing this?"

Alec knew this question would come up sooner or later, and he dreaded it. A question he still did not have a definite answer for. He wished at that moment he had Jace's gifts of being able to omit effective come backs, but he wasn't Jace, he was Alec.

To say he was pissed off at Magnus for flirting with some other guy was admitting he was jealous. To blame Magnus for not paying him enough attention was selfish. To question whether Magnus did indeed kiss Sebastian was distrust in his love. What was left?

"I…" Alec said indecisively.

"What?" Magnus demanded.

"Look Alexander," Magnus said submissively after receiving only a stare in return to his question. "If this isn't serious in your opinion then I guess we should just get on with it. I don't have all that much time to wait for flowers to grow. If it's about something I said, or whatever I'm wearing, then we're wasting our time here, both of us…"

Alec couldn't conceal the truth anymore.

"What were you doing with Sebastian?" Alec blurted. Oops. Simple Alec, always straight to the point.

"Ah." Magnus gave a short sigh. "Worried about him? Little Alec's jealous is he?"

The restraints on Alec loosened, and he had feelings in his limbs again. Alec frowned. Why was Magnus taking it so light heartedly? Wasn't he aware of what he had done? And how much it had hurt him?

"Did you kiss him in the courtyard?" Alec asked again, starting to feel the heat rising inside him.

"So that's what you're concerned about?" Magnus said, "Well then-"

"And what did you say to him in the corridor?" Alec pressed on, not willing to stop.

"Does it really matter?" Magnus replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"And he was also with you in the change room." Alec finished.

"Are you - "

"_So WHAT if I'm jealous?" _Alec blurted, unable to stand the teasing.

"Well, you've got to admit you're jealous Alec, or our relationship won't be as good as it used to be." Magnus advised, looking at Alec intently.

"So you did it deliberately to _make me jealous?" _Alec shouted.

"I never said I _did it."_

"DON'T lie to me." Alec Bellowed, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"I'm shocked you would accuse me of that Alec." Magnus looked as if he'd been slapped. "You of all people."

Alec felt instantaneously guilty for hurting Magnus, but was determined to prove his point.

"And have you thought of me while you were at it?" Alec practically shouted back, regretting it the moment it was out of his mouth. "Oh wait, the high warlock of Brooklyn was too busy hitting on a guy so much hotter than his shadowhunter boyfriend." Oh crap. Alec didn't even intend for it to sound as it did, fully aware he stepped over the line this time. Bad words just flow naturally after another.

It wasn't natural for Alec to act as such; it made him feel vulgar, and vulnerable. Honestly he had no idea how he would respond to whatever Magnus says back, if he was going to. Alec mentally prepared himself for the time, anxiously waiting, the sound of his heart beat ringing loudly in his ears. He could now focus on his boyfriend, whose expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Fortunately for Alec, the moment he dreaded didn't come. Jace and Isabelle appeared at the end of the corridor, talking intently, and seemingly to have not noticed the couple yet. Alec stared at his parabatai and after a few seconds, something clicked inside.

"Forget it." He said only half conscious of what Magnus was saying. "I'm going home." Then he turned on his heels and ran to the limit of his shadowhunter ability.

As soon as he was out of the zone of the glamour, people started turning their heads towards him. Alec didn't care, it was vital he get out of here before anyone has the chance to stop him. He forced his legs to work harder and bolted out of the front gates.

The automatic doors of the train were coming to a close and Alec slid through the tiny gap in the last second. It was only then that he stopped to take a breath. He noticed there was a group of women staring at him oddly, and realised he was not glamoured. After a bit of searching, he found he didn't even have his stele with him, just a pair of keys from last night.

_That seems so long ago. _He thought as he took a seat in the least noticed corner of the subway. It was difficult to recall what exactly started the commotion. _I was jealous of a little kiss. _Alec dug the heels of his palms into his forehead and released a loud sigh, both annoyed at Magnus for not being more understanding _and _at himself for being so sensitive.

The sub rattled on slowly and eventually arrived at Alec's desired station. As he trudged back to the institute, a strong gust of wind had picked up, sending spirals of dust obscuring his vision. He wrapped the jumper closer around him and drew the hood up, wishing it would shield him a little bit until he reached the door.

The will of escaping the wind was so strong Alec had not even thought about the possibility of his mother being at home when he arrived. He could feel the blood rushing and his heart speeding up in his silent surrounding. Now he stood in the entrance way, battered by the sand and wind, listening for any abnormal movement, or anything hinting that his mother was home.

Alec heard a soft scuttling sound and froze in mid step next to some vases. He listened intently for the source of the sound, breathing as quietly as he could to avoid being heard. Suddenly something leapt at him and made him jump, scaring him out of his skin. The thing, now rubbing itself against Alec's jeans meowed lazily and strutted away, detecting no food on him.

Alec shook his head and calmed himself down. _Stupid cat. _He thought bewildered, and headed towards his room. He dumped his phone and exchanged the jeans for a pair of training pants and a fresh black shirt. Although he met no one on the way back to his room, he wasn't altogether convinced that no one was home. _They're either too busy to notice, or weren't listening close enough. _Alec shrugged at the idea and decided not to venture. He'd had enough adventure for one day.

Alec planted himself face first into his white patterned pillowcase and closed his eyes. _What have I done? It's too late to change now, Magnus knows, and you don't have the guts to face the truth. If you want Magnus for yourself, you should start acting like a desirable boyfriend who attends parties and wears colourful clothing in public. _

Alec took a deep, cool breath and buried his head into the pillow again. _I screwed up. Again. Magnus won't want me back. _Guilty stabbed painfully at Alec, causing more discomfort than physical wounds. He let his mind drift into nothingness, and soon, he was asleep.

Alec was woken by a loud knock on the door, followed by a soft call of his name. Alec stirred and sat up quickly, making himself dizzy. The knock came a second time, and this time, Alec recognised the voice as his sister's.

"Cummin.." Alec muttered sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

The door swung open to reveal a red eyed Izzy looking very tired.

"Hey." She greeted, with a tissue in her hand.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Alec asked, suddenly alert.

"You left halfway through the day without notice or explanation, so Jace thought you'd gone home." Izzy said with a comforting smile.

"I was feeling a bit tired." Alec replied, which was part of the case. "What happened?"

Izzy closed the door and slumped next to her brother on the bed. Alec wrapped an arm around Izzy and she leaned towards him, head resting on his shoulder.

"It's Tyson." Izzy sobbed.

Alec frowned. He wasn't exactly the best person to go to for relationship advice, especially now that he has problems of his own. Nonetheless, he did his best to make his sister feel better.

"After last night, I found he was cheating." Izzy continued.

Alec sighed inwardly. He seemed to be having the same problem.

"And when I told him, he said…" Izzy hiccupped and tears started flowing again. She turned her head into Alec's shoulder and her whole body shook uncontrollably.

"He…"

Alec embraced his sister into a close hug which stopped her from continuing. He knew how hard it was to recount what happened.

When Izzy has settled down, she blew her nose hard and said "He said no one wanted to date a girl so pushy and big… Alec…"

"It's okay Izzy. He wasn't all that suited for you. Plus, weren't you always going on about downworlders?" Alec tried.

"Yeah, I'm over him now, but that's _not _what I'm upset about." Izzy said, her voice stronger. "He cheated on me with _Nancy. _That nerdy girl with glasses, carrying a billion books around." Alec could tell she was angry.

"Nancy?" Alec inquired, "The same Nancy that asked me out?"

"Brunette, round glasses, freckles.." Izzy started recalling her features.

"That's her." Alec sighed, _that can't be a coincidence_.

"Then how come…" Izzy muttered. "Unless…"

"Nancy bribed Tyson to get back to you!" Izzy shouted at the same time Alec realised.

_Oh shit. _"I… she didn't seem like that type of person who would do that!" Alec exclaimed, annoyed with himself for not realising earlier.

"Well, now you know she is..." Izzy said bitterly. "I'm so over mundanes."

"I'm sorry Izz." Alec said apologetically. "I should've explained it to her."

"Nah. It's Kay. I would've thought she'd have realised that you and Magnus were together." Isabelle replied.

Alec just shrugged.

"Speaking of Magnus, weren't he supposed to be coming for dinner tonight?" Izzy inquired. "I haven't seen him all day."

On the topic of Magnus, Alec's mood deteriorated, he couldn't remember when he'd asked him to come over.

"Well, if he was coming, then he probably won't want to now."

**Hope this satisfied your hunger for now. I'll try to get the next update up as soon as possible. And remember to review :)**


	22. Tyson

Chapter 21

* * *

Simon sat nervously on the bus seat, fumbling for his phone that buzzed loudly in his back pocket. Today had been a weird day. Jace pretty much "booked" Clary and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye when the afternoon bell rang for the end of class. What was even stranger was that Izzy, someone who he'd always assumed was off limits, _approached him _in the afternoon when he stood in the courtyardpondering what to do with another lonely afternoon.

It wasn't that he hadn't dealt with heartbroken girls before; he was just shocked that it was _Izzy _who had come to him seeking for a shoulder to cry on. After overcoming his initial shock, he listened intently about how Tyson dumped the hot girl and got together with Nancy, a girl he overheard Alec telling Magnus about.

And the craziest part of today was that he is going on a _date. _And not just anyone, he was going to a date with the girl that was all legs and charm. _Maybe it's because you're a vampire boy now Lewis. _Simon thought bitterly. _That's why she's even noticing you now. _

_At least you're not sitting on your bed playing pathetic videos games tonight. _The voice in his head prompted. _Clary's not the only one who's got a date tonight. _He smiled at that thought. He wanted Clary to be happy, but at the same time, it was time he thought about himself a little. _Maybe the vampire macho is real after all._

As Simon pulled his phone out, he tapped a key to read the most recent message. It was from his date.

**There in 10. Hope you're not late daylighter. Iz.**

He smiled as the bus pulled to the side. He hastily typed a reply and jumped off the bus as the doors sprang open.

**Count on it.**

* * *

At dinner, Alec strategically sat himself in a seating close to the door so he could make an emergency exit if he had to. It was also a seat in which Alec can eat and engage in conversation while observing the door without being too obvious all at once. However, dinner seems to be quiet tonight.

Alec swallowed every scoop of his potatoes with anticipation a glittery warlock will strut into the kitchen. He had that mixed feeling that Magnus was and wasn't going to come. Maryse had not questioned anyone of their out of ordinary behaviour, seemingly to have matters on her own mind.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Alec inquired when he walked into the kitchen.

Maryse snapped out of her dreamy state and replied "Oh, nothing. The clave's all fine."

"Uh- the steak..." Alec muttered, frowning at his mother's mental state and the overcooked steak on the pan.

"Oh!" Maryse sighed and tipped the meat into the bin. "Sorry. It's just vegetables for dinner than."

Alec stood up as he finished the last scoop of potatoes and beans on his plate, both relieved and disappointed.

"I'm full." He said, and headed out. "Oh, and mum? Have some rest. You look tired." He added, poking his head back into the kitchen.

_Magnus had not come after all_. _Oh well. I didn't expect him to come anyway, _Alec thought, and headed towards the library.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alec asked as Jace walked in, not bothering to close the door. By the way he walked, Alec could tell it went badly.

"Don't mention it." Jace muttered. "Ask me something else, how the weather is, what is my favourite colour, where to get the best pie in New York."

"What happened with Clary?" Alec pressed, unwilling to see his parabatai to suffer through the pain alone.

"I said don't ask me." Jace shot back, turning sharply as he did so, the only time he talked like this to Alec was when he is really mad.

Alec sighed as Jace swore under his breath, taking a swing at a nearby book shelf, missing completely.

"Clary thinks I'm a murderer." Jace said at last, dumping his coat in a dump by the table. He sat on the desk next to Alec and buried his face in his hands.

"Murderer? At the movies?" Alec tried to joke.

"She thinks I killed him." Jace continued.

"Well did you?" Alec turned his head towards Jace, whose was still in his hands.

"No. Of course I didn't." Jace croaked. "I…"

Alec wanted so much to put his arms around his parabatai, to tell him it was all right, that they'd sort out the matter together, and that he is having a bad day too. _But Jace wouldn't like that._

"What happened?" Alec asked, frowning. "Who was this guy you – supposedly killed?"

"Tyson." Jace muttered. "And he's not dead. He's just unconscious."

"Tyson?" Alec's frown deepened. "Tyson Miller?"

"I think so." Jace said, staring up at the ceiling now.

"The guy Izzy was dating?" Alec exclaimed.

"Izzy dated him?" Jace said quizzically, looking semi-interested. "Well you'd better tell her I killed him."

"Jace!" Alec said exasperatedly. "You didn't kill him."

Jace waved it off. "So, I went to buy Clary a drink because she said she wanted some coke. Tyson had been there and was talking to her before. When I got back, Clary was screaming really loud with him on the floor."

Alec stared at Jace, speechless.

"And then when I tried to tell her it's alright, she shoved me into the wall and screamed that I'd killed him, and ran off." Jace continued with a sour face. "And she still hasn't picked up." Jace added, tossing his mobile aside.

"What..?" Alec started.

"Yeah tell me about it." Jace said. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Shit!" Simon cursed as he dug around in his bag for his phone. He picked up just in time after the 4th ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lewis, it's Izzy." The voice said.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Thanks for the night. I'm sorry about Tyson, but you were amazing!" Izzy said.

"No problem Izz. I had a good night as well." Simon chuckled and sat down.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Simon." Izzy said and the phone clicked, signifying that the call has ended.

Simon sat expressionless for a moment, and then smiled. She'd called him 'Simon', not daylighter, or mundane.

* * *

"Do you think Magnus knows something? He acted weirdly today. I saw him talking to Tyson in the morning." Jace suggested.

The boys lounged in the library, both concentrating hard to recall what happened.

"You saw Magnus talking to him?" Alec suddenly jerked his head up. "And you didn't tell me?"

Jace raised his eyebrows at the sudden surge of anger. "I didn't think it was overly important."

_Oh right. _"sorry." Alec apologised as he realised. _Jace doesn't know what happened. I'm just overreacting._

"Is something wrong between you and Magnus? Did he do something?" Jace inquired.

"No… no. Nothing." Alec replied with hesitance.

"Right then." Jace dropped the subject. "So do you think he knows anything?

"I don't know. Probably… if he was talking to Tyson." Alec said. "What?" he said after no reply from Jace.

"Well, you can ask him can't you?" He said, exasperated. "I don't think he's going to tell me anything worthwhile. He hates me."

"Maybe if you stopped being intolerable around him, he might like you better." Alec said, but then quickly added "But that's not the point."

"Yes. Well, so I was going to ask you to grab some information off him. And you'll know its reliable." Jace pressed on.

_Well, I'm not so sure about that after what happened. _"Nice to know you think so high of Magnus." Alec muttered, "I guess I could call…"

**Sorry. Your call could not get through. Please leave a message or try again.**

"He's not picking up." Alec said after the fifth try. _As expected._

"What do you mean? Isn't his phone open to your calls 24/7?" Jace asked, frustrated. "What if you're injured?"

"Don't think just because I get my wounds healed doesn't mean I don't have to pay!" Alec said in annoyance. _Oops._

Jace looked amused.

"Well, anyway. He'd probably seeing a client or something." Alec diverted the conversation. "So any other ideas?"

"Let's go to his apartment." Jace said suddenly.

"What?"

"Let's go find your magnificent warlock in person if he doesn't want to pick up. Surely he wouldn't mind a visit from his boyfriend." Jace said.

"but Jace…"

"What?"

"I…" Alec hesitated.. _for Jace.. _**"**Alright." He sighed in defeat. Meeting the warlock meant drama. _Relax, It's just a quick Q and A. There won't be time for Magnus to do anything stupid. Plus you've got Jace._


	23. The Chairman

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Dear all, I know there has been a bit of confusion in the last chapter, hopefully that will be cleared by the time you finish with this chapter.**

* * *

The trip to Magnus' was clearly not fun, at least not for Alec. He sat glamoured in the corner of a 6 seater, wishing desperately that the train would break down, a tornado would strike, anything that would prevent the inevitable. Jace sat two seats away, grinning at the giggling girls that grouped in the opposite end of the carriage, pointing not-at-all subtlety at him. Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai, who preferred to be in sight on public transport. _How does he have the mood to be flirting to girls when Clary's angry at him? Or maybe you're just the only loser who sulks about a little conflict in your relationship? _

Alec shook his head at the ridiculous train of thought and focused on his surroundings, what he found to be the best distraction when he needed to clear his mind. The seat he sat on was slightly indented from the thousands of passengers that sat on it daily, kid's names were badly scratched onto the windows with knifes, and graffiti lined the ceiling and Alec must admit they didn't look all that bad. As the train slowed and Alec saw the signature bridge roll by him, he stood up, tapping Jace casually on the shoulder as he passed him on the way out. Jace stood up without turning around, and followed Alec out of the carriage to the door, walking past a group of shy giggles and whispers of "here he comes". Alec could only roll his eyes as he watched Jace wink at one of them, which only induced another fit of giggles from the teenagers.

Alec had always envied Jace's ability to charm any girl he sees, even if he didn't talk to them, but since he got Magnus, he didn't really mind anymore. As he walked by Jace's side in silence, down the familiar alleyway he often found himself in, his heart quickened with every step he took. Jace was always the one who could hide his feelings, the one who lied with a straight face to Maryse when they had done something wrong, the one to brush aside his burdens and look normal. If Alec had not been his parabatai for so long, even he would not be able to tell when something was bothering his carefree brother.

"So," Alec finally broke the silence. "What exactly are we asking Magnus?"

Jace shrugged. "I suppose we could start off with why he was talking to that 2 faced bastard this morning."

"Ahh." Alec agreed, he would very much like to know himself. Then he proceeded to relay to Jace what Izzy had hastily told him, about Tyson and Nancy.

"Something's definitely up." Jace contemplated as they crossed the street. "This can't all just be a big coincidence."

* * *

Clary sat on her bed with her back against the cold stone wall, ripping out yet another sheet of paper from her sketch diary and throwing it against the wall on the other side, which it bounced off to join the other balls of paper on the carpet.

She threw her hands up in the air and let out a sigh of frustration. Her sketches were never up to scratch when she's upset. She threw her pencil and sketch book aside and buried her face in the pillow. _Why does life suck so much?_

Her hands instinctively reached to her phone on the bedside table when it buzzed, but she threw it back down when Jace's face appeared on the caller ID. _He was the last person she wanted to talk to. _The phone stopped flashing for a few moments before it started vibrating again, but Clary made no effort to answer it. After the 4th call, the phone stopped buzzing and lay still on the floor, and Clary looked at it with anticipation. Instead of ringing, there was a single buzz. A message.

Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned over to grab the phone.

**Clary I'm sorry. Please pick up.**

The phone buzzed a second time before Clary could finish reading the first.

**Please Clary, let me explain. **

Clary thought about giving him the chance to explain, but shook the idea away. There was nothing he could say to convince her otherwise. She was talking to Tyson and when she came back from the bathroom, he was unconscious on the floor, a bump already forming on his head. Who else could have attacked him with such precision and practice? And why would anyone else _want _to?

_If Jace couldn't trust her enough to talk to a classmate without having to knock him out, then it was time they had a break. _

She ignored the messages and turned to lie on her back in the silence. As she brushed through her thoughts, the silence became almost unbearable; she looked down at her phone again, jammed her finger on a few buttons and brought it up to her ear. When the call connected after 3 rings, tears filled her eyes and she choked out with a shaky voice "Simon? It Clary."

* * *

Magnus curled up on his bed with his bright canary yellow comforter with Chairman Meow nuzzling against his bare chest. He had no bookings today; in fact he had cancelled all his appointments for the week in order to spend time with his Shadowhunter boyfriend, who seems to have finally got a break from demon hunting.

But alas nothing has played out like how Magnus had imagined, his boyfriend was probably upset and it was _his _fault. He reached down to scratch his furball, who wriggled around in pleasure and half wished that Alec was the one snuggled up next to him at the present moment.

Alec. Alexander Lightwood.

It was then that the sound of Magnus' doorbell rang loudly through the apartment, causing Chairman Meow to hiss and bolt from where he was enjoying his afternoon nap. Magnus frowned as he pulled on a pair of animal print pyjamas, _who could be here at this bizarre hour?_

* * *

Jace didn't even give time for Alec to prepare. When they arrived at the apartment, Jace jumped up the small set of stairs at the entrance and jammed his index finger on the intercom, making Alec cringe. He suddenly noticed how fast his heart was beating, and for once cursed his heightened hearing.

When Magnus' voice came through the intercom, Alec jumped and stood frozen to the spot, unaware of Jace's amused stare on him. He opened his mouth but no words came out. It was the way that Magnus had lazily said "what?", almost like he hoped his boyfriend was the one at the buzzer.

Jace shook his head as Alec stood like Raziel's statue. _What is wrong with his today? _Shrugging, he leaned towards the microphone and spoke on Alec's behalf.

"Hey Magnus, its Jace here. I've got Alec as hostage and if you don't let us in I'm going to hold him for ransom." Jace spoke casually with fluency.

Jace could only laugh as Alec's eyes widened and his mouth fell open even more as he stared in horror. There was silence for a while before a low chuckled came through the intercom and the door opened for the shadowhunters.

Jace had to literally _push _his parabatai up the 3 flights of stairs; it was almost like he didn't want to see Magnus. His question was conveniently answered when they reached the top floor, where Magnus stood in his doorway with his arms crossed.

"Back with backup I see." Magnus scoffed at Alec as he pointed his chin at Jace.

Alec frowned. "I'm not-"

"I guess the Seelie Queen was right in the end hm?" Magnus continued.

"Don't-"

"Are you back to apologise or are you here to make a show? Because I'm not in the mood if it's the latter." Magnus finished.

"You're the only one making a show." Alec said quietly.

"Oh, and you think avoiding me will make our problems magically disappear?" Magnus reciprocated.

"Well, you know, technically you _could magically_-" Jace couldn't help but point out the pun.

"Can't keep your mouth shut for one minute can you angel boy?" Magnus snapped at Jace. "And I was starting to like you."

"Oh grow up Magnus!" Alec stepped up. "Don't drag Jace into this."

"Well technically he _is _a few hundred years old-" Jace started again.

"_Jace! Who's side are you on?_" Alec shot his parabatai a death stare.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You know if you're just going to stand outside my door and argue like a couple of cubs then you might as well be gone. I have better things to do with my time"

"No, that's not what we-" Jace started again, but his voice was drowned out by Alec's.

"DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL?" Alec shouted.

"Care about what?" Magnus inquired quietly.

Alec ignored him. "Is it because you live forever? People come and go like water, and you've seen enough of them. Is that a good enough reason to disregard _their _feelings and play with what trust they has place in your hands?"

Magnus was silent for a while. When he spoke, he narrowed his eyes. "If this is about that Sebastian, I've already told you that there is nothing between us. If I were you I'd be more worried about-"

"That's all you have to offer?" Alec said is disbelief.

"Believe what you like." Magnus only shrugged.

"What about Tyson then?" Jace interrupted. "I saw you talking to him too."

Magnus turned to face Jace. "Don't make assumptions about things you don't know shadowhunter. Tyson was following you two and I happen to walk by."

"What did he say?" Jace pressed.

"He denied it and tried to run away." Magnus said. "I grabbed his arm, but someone came up behind me and tackled me into the wall and he slipped away."

Jace looked alarmed. "Did you see who it was?"

"Of course." Magnus said casually. "It was Rick."

* * *

Simon listened as Clary sobbed into her phone. "..and when I came back, he was on the stairs, unconscious. I can't believe Jace would do something like that, and then lie to me about it."

Simon whitened as he listened to Clary's woes, that is if he could any more whiter than he already is. "Oh Clary… I'm so sorry." He said as Clary finished her story.

"What? Simon what are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Tyson… he… It wasn't Jace who knocked him unconscious." Simon said as he bit down on his lips, accidentally drawing his fangs out. "It was me."

"I… what..?" Clary was speechless.

"I'll explain at yours. Meet you in 10?" Simon said as he licked the blood off his throbbing lips.

"Okay."

* * *

**So I've left this story hanging off the tips of its fingers off the Eiffel tower for long enough. Shout out AirBear3 for the motivational tug that brought this chapter through to the finish line. My deepest apologies for the wait, and thank you so much for following the story thus far. **


	24. Of Stories and Truths

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"It was Rick?" Jace repeated. "This business has more twists than we thought eh? Alec?"

"Uh, yeah." Alec muttered as he leaned against the railing. He hadn't spoken since Jace took over the conversation.

"We need to talk to Tyson, and if Rick is part of this too, we might as well round him up, oh and the geeky girl with the glasses too." Jace thought out loud.

"Yeah we'll do that…Hey listen Jace, do you mind if I grabbed Alec for a moment?" Magnus sidestepped to make an entry to his apartment.

Jace glanced at Alec, who was still standing emotionless on the step below him, seemingly trying to get as far away as Magnus as possible, and searched him for a sign of what to do. When he didn't budge, Jace looked back at Magnus and then back at Alec.

"Uh…" Jace concluded hesitantly, unsure for the first time what to say, but fortunately he was saved from the awkward social encounter by Alec, who took a few steps up the stairs past Jace, towards the open door.

"Jace, it's fine. I won't be a minute."

* * *

Simon knocked on the door of Clary's house and he stood still as his heightened hearing picked up Clary's hurried steps echoing through the house. As the steps grew louder, Simon looked up for the door to open, and when it did, Clary emerged through the doorway and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Clary." Simon whispered as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I'll explain inside."

Once they've sat down on Clary's cosy bed, Simon wrapped his arms around his red headed friend and set out to explain his supposed _date_ with Izzy.

_Simon hunched over and placed his hands on his knees as he took quick laboured breathes. He took out his phone to check the time; and smiled as he made it to the meeting spot just in time. Izzy wasn't here yet. He straightened up and looked around, trying to spot his date in the crowded movie theatre entrance. Just as he was about to get his phone out, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and turned around just in time to see a dark blur rush towards him. Simon stumbled back a few steps as Izzy threw herself onto him, nearly choking him. _

"_Iz, hey" Simon chuckled as Izzy released him. "How are you doing?" _

_Izzy flicked her hair and smiled, "I'm not the one you have to worry about Simon, soon Tyson will be the one in the gutter."_

_Simon raised his eyebrows. "How did you know he was here?"_

"_I tailed him after school, and heard him saying something about going to the theatre tonight on the phone." Izzy explained. "So like I explained, we're gunna show him not to mess with us."_

_Simon smiled and nodded. "Shall we go then?" _

"_I'm ready if you are." Izzy said, and headed towards the double doors of the theatre. _

_As they walked, Simon realised that Izzy had glamoured herself, as people were completely oblivious to her presence. Usually when the shadowhunter strutted into the room, every eye would be fixed on her, a figure of natural beauty, just like he was staring right now. Simon caught himself and swerved sharply to avoid stepping on a mobile phone a girl just dropped, and as he bent down to pick it up for her, he felt a forceful tug that sent him stumbling across the room, away from the busy ticket line. When he turned around to inquire Izzy about it, she wrapped her hand around his mouth and kept him quiet. Instead he turned to look as Tyson appeared through the entrance, looking around suspiciously around with his phone at his ear. He put it back into his pocket as he advanced to theatre number 1, looking behind him nervously every few steps. _

_Izzy released Simon as they watched the idiot advance out of their line of sight. _

"_We'll wait here for him. When he comes back out, we'll do it." Izzy whispered, her eyes fixed on the double doors of cinema 1. "Oh, and make sure you don't _actually _kill him."_

_Simon looked over at the girl before him and couldn't help but laugh. "Me? Kill him? Do remember who you're talking to Iz."_

"_Shh." Izzy pressed her finger against his lips. "You're a vampire boy now. You could accidentally knock him a little harder than you mean to."_

_Simon shook his head, but didn't argue. Instead he waited patiently for Tyson to reappear, his heart beating furiously against his chest; well that's what he imagined he would do if it was still beating._

_He felt Izzy tense next to him, and he spotted the boy as well. He rushed out of the cinema door, took a left turn and as he disappeared from view, Izzy and Simon were already on their feet, tailing the boy who had no idea what ill fate was about to befall him. _

_As Izzy watched, Tyson took out his phone, took one glance behind him, and when the coast was clear, he began dialling. _

_Simon and Izzy didn't miss a second. They moved towards their target with practiced proficiency, Simon moving towards his right and Izzy his left. As Tyson brought the phone up to his ear, Simon smacked it out of his hand right before Izzy took his arms, locked them in behind his back. Before he could utter a single sound, Simon's hand came down on his head, knocking him out cold. _

_As Simon was still recovering from the shock, Izzy was already dragging the body out of the way._

"_This should be fine." Izzy observed as she placed him down next to a pot plant, and after making sure no one saw their daring act. Simon looked around one last time before turning to Izzy. _

"_We should get going then," he said. "Before anyone comes and finds us."_

"_Hmmm." Izzy thought aloud, and as if she thought of something, she bent down again and grabbed something from her belt. "Just give me one moment."_

_Simon watched with his mouth open as Izzy continued to apply all sorts of eyeliner, eye shadow, foundation and blush on the boy before her. When she was done with it, he resembled something like a cheap Vegas prostitute. _

_Simon couldn't help but stifle a chuckle; even he had to admit it was funny. _

"_Alright, let's get on with our real date." Izzy said as she walked towards the double doors they came in through, her heels clicking on the concrete. _

"_Real date?" Simon snapped out from thinking about Tyson's reaction when he saw himself. "You mean this wasn't…"_

"_No of course not silly. Who does this on dates?" Izzy turned her head and said as Simon jogged to catch up to her long strides. _

"_So uh, where are we going?" Simon asked innocently._

"_Hm.. How do you feel about going to a…hmm...strip club?" Izzy smirked._

"_A _what?" _Simon stared at his company in horror._

"_I'm just kidding Lewis." Izzy laughed. _

_Simon smiled as the sound of Izzy's crisp laughter rang throughout the cinema. It was such a sweet sound. _

"_I know a place just across the block." She continued. "The food is de-licious, and I'm starving!"_

_Simon couldn't keep the grin from his face as they walked peacefully together. He refrained himself from pointing out that he couldn't really eat anything, except for blood, and promised himself to order a very very raw steak if he got hungry. As he exited the theatre, he swore that he heard a scream, but brushed it aside, he was about to go on a date with Isabelle Lightwood._

* * *

Alec headed into the apartment, full of familiar scents, colourful furniture and the muddy paws of Chairman Meow on the carpet. He heard the door faintly shut behind him, and he counted quietly to three before he gathered up the courage to turn around.

Magnus stood still, exactly where he was the last time Alec saw him. _He's not moving because he wants_ _to give you space_ he assumed.

"Alec," Magnus began softly, running a hand through his not so perfect bed hair. "I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset." Alec automatically defended.

"Angry, disappointed, jealous. It makes no difference to me." Magnus waved him away with one hand. "Don't you want to know why I didn't follow you when you ran away in the hallway? It was because ran to your pathetic conclusions without giving me so much as a second glance. "

"So I have one question for you." The warlock spoke when Alec didn't respond. "Do you still trust me? If you have ever?"

Alec cringed at the question, and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he realised he had no words.

"Well?" Magnus prompted.

"I have." The boy whispered quietly. "And I kind of still do."

With that answer, Magnus slowly walked towards the shadowhunter, until he was so close that he could feel his body heat against his skin. He raised one hand and placed his index finger under the boy's chin, and lifted it so he was staring into Alec's clear blue eyes.

"Then why did you doubt me?" Magnus whispered back.

Alec tried to look away, but Magnus' stare on him was firm. "I don't know…I…I just…When you kissed Sebastian..." Alec's voice trailed off.

"And..?" Magnus pressed.

Alec swallowed his fear and looked back at his boyfriend. "My heart constricted, and.. I…some part of me just…collapsed, and I didn't think…" Alec took a deep breath. "And I didn't think someone I loved would betray me like that." He finished with difficulty, and bit his lip as he stared painfully at Magnus, who was _so damn close to him. _

The warlock's body relaxed next to Alec and he sighed softly, just loud enough for Alec to catch. "This is my fault. I should have chased you down and forced you to listen. I'm sorry Alec." He spoke lightly.

"I should have explained that he caught me off guard, and pressed his lips against mine without warning. It wasn't a kiss Alec, and he's not interested in me, he was looking at _you _all that time."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day. **


	25. Forgive

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Clary stared at Simon with her mouth hanging open in horror. "It wasn't Jace?" She asked in disbelief.

Simon shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said, and held his best friend tighter.

"Oh." She buried her head in Simon's shoulder. "Jace must _hate _me."

"Come on Clary, if you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand." Simon offered.

When Clary's tears didn't stop, Simon added softly "I've seen the way he looks at you, he _loves _you."

Simon was glad that Clary couldn't see his face as he blinked the tears away. _It's time to move on Lewis. Clary is out of bounds now. _

As Clary brushed her tears away, she reached for the phone that lay crooked on the carpet and clicked a few buttons. "I'm going to call him and let him know." She explained as she put the phone to her ear.

Simon nodded and gave her some space as the dial tone started. On the third ring, the call sent through. "Jace? It's Clary."

Simon watched as Clary frowned as she listened, and when she opened her mouth to reply, she called out quizzically "Izzy?"

He felt his brows burrow as well as he listened intently, he could just make out the conversation.

"Yeah, it's me. Jace left his phone in the library; he's definitely not in the institute." The voice that Simon loved to hear was faintly playing through the phone.

"He's not at the institute and he left his phone behind?" Clary repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yup. Alec isn't here either; they've been gone for a good hour." Izzy's voice again.

"Hey listen, Simon told me what you guys did to Tyson…" Clary continued to explain how she'd foolishly accused Jace of being the culprit. "So do you have any idea where they could be?"

There was silence for a while. "I have a shrewd idea, and it's worth a try. Meet me in Brooklyn."

* * *

"_Me?" _Alec's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Why would he be looking at _me?_"

Magnus shrugged and released his hold on Alec. "Alec dear… When are you going to realise that you are indeed very attractive young shadowhunter?"

Alec could feel his cheeks heat up at an exponential rate as Magnus headed to the kitchen to get himself a cup of warm milk.

"That can't be right. He's probably just looking for my reaction. He can't possibly like me!" Alec repeated, blushing so much that he considered changing his middle name to 'Tomato'.

"Mhmm, believe what you want Alec darling." Magnus waved it away as he handed Alec some black coffee. "But by the way he looked at you… it's unmistakeable."

Alec was reluctant to believe his boyfriend, but the way that he said it made it hard to brush aside. _Could it be bothering Magnus? _

Lost for words, Alec was glad the coffee in his hands gave him an excuse to stay quiet as he sipped it and took in all the caffeine it had to offer. Even though the warlock had explained himself very clearly, and Alec saw where he was coming from, there was still something nudging him at the back of his mind.

"So you _did _kiss him." Alec said in the end, running his finger along the edge of his mug.

"No," Magnus brought the mug to his lips and finished the last of his drink, and when he took it down, an adorable milk moustache took its place on his upper lip. "_He _kissed _me. _And Alec, I've kissed more people than you know, both women and men, so no use crying over spilt milk." As Magnus said that, he slowly licked his upper lip, ridding him of his newest facial decoration.

Alec stared. Even such a simple gesture made him long for those lips, to feel them on his again. With the greatest effort, Alec pushed the thought out of his mind.

"So you can just go off, disregard my feelings and make out with a stranger and brush it off as spilt milk?" Alec said quietly.

"No, Alec-" Hurt flashed in Magnus' eyes, and Alec didn't miss it, even if it was there for just a second.

"But you said yourself, it doesn't matter to you whether I'm upset, angry, jealous – whatever." Alec shrugged and finished his own drink.

"I said it didn't make a difference to me," Magnus pressed. "I didn't say I no longer care. And since you mentioned it, I actually care a great deal about you Alec. If you weren't worth my time, why would I have bothered to explain?"

Alec frowned and tried to keep himself steady. "_Then what are you trying to get at?" _Alec said shakily through his teeth, suddenly feeling very cold.

Magnus cocked his head to one side, examined the boy standing before him and shook his head. "You honestly have no idea how much you've hurt me do you?"

Alex gasped as anger and rage fuelled him, rising fast within. "_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING HURT I AM?_

"Nope." Magnus replied casually. "Because you never tell me, or show it. Whenever something comes up, you keep pushing me away, running away from your feelings..."

Alec was silent for a while as he stood rooted to the spot on Magnus' carpet, waiting for the flood to pass. Had he actually been doing that? Pushing Magnus away? If he had, he honestly did not mean to. _Hell, he didn't even know he was doing it! _

"I…"

Before Alec could continue, Magnus gently pressed a lanky finger to Alec's chapped lips. "Shh. I know, you don't have to tell me."

Alec shivered unwillingly as he stood close to his boyfriend, _when did he get so close? _ Magnus pulled his finger away and instead wrapped long arms around the shadowhunter, pulling him close into a warm, tight embrace. Alec sank into his boyfriend's soft t-shirt and relaxed his body, enjoying the company that he'd been craving the last few days.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Alec," Magnus breathed softly into his boyfriend's hair. "I shouldn't have lost control."

Alec could only hold his own breath as Magnus ran his left hand slowly down his muscular back, where he toyed with the bottom of his t-shirt with a single finger.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Alec managed with difficulty as Magnus sneaked his warm hand under the shirt, where it lay comfortably on the small of his back.

"I shouldn't have over-reacted." Alec chastised himself.

"Alec"

"And I didn't even think about your feelings. Oh by the angels, I'm a terrible boyfriend-"

"_Alec" _Magnus placed one finger under the boy's chin and tilted Alec's head so he could see into his crisp blue eyes. "You're forgiven."

"But I-" Alec started again, but he was cut off by Magnus once more.

"Shh." He whispered, and before Alec would protest, he pressed his lips very gently against the boy's.

It took Alec exactly 3 seconds to come to his senses and as movement returned to his arms, he lifted them to cup Magnus' neck and –

The kiss was interrupted abruptly as there was a soft buzz in Alec's front jean pocket. The shadowhunter pulled back from the embrace while Magnus reached down and slid the phone out of his pocket and abandoned it on the sofa to his right.

Alec cursed under his breath as Magnus pulled him close again around the waist, and just as their lips met a second time, the door to Magnus' apartment burst open, and Isabelle Lightwood burst through.

"So _that's _where you are. I've been looking _everywhere._"

* * *

**Sorry for the (kinda) late update guys and girls, I'll try to get the next one out within the week! Hope you all enjoyed the malecy goodness. Thanks again for reading and all the support. And shout out to those who took a moment to drop in a comment, cookies for everyone!**


	26. Plans

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Alec pulled away from Magnus instinctively as his sister burst through the door, suddenly back to his shy self when they were no longer in the comfort of their privacy. Magnus looked from Izzy then back to Alec, and chuckled at the variety of polar opposite personalities in the Lightwood family. Shaking his head, he reached one arm out, wrapped it around his boyfriend who seemed to want to shrink into a pea, and turned around to face Isabelle and Jace, who lingered awkwardly behind the door.

"What brings a pretty lady like yourself to my home?" Magnus inquired warmly.

Izzy looked from her brother to Magnus. They must have sorted out their problems. _Good for them._

"I'm looking for those two." Izzy said, pointing at the two shadowhunters that stood quite still where they were. As she talked, Magnus was already moving, clearing out some rubbish with a flick of his fingers and inviting his guests to the couch. The disturbance and noise seemed to wake Chairman Meow, who bolted from underneath the couch and jumped onto a nearby cushion with a growl to resume his nap.

Izzy made her way over, throwing her leather coat on a chair as she rolled her sleeves up. Alec followed Magnus and sat himself in the corner of the sofa, which just happened to be bright fluoro green today.

As Jace invited himself into the apartment, he couldn't help but wonder aloud "If Magnus can clean the rubbish with a snap of his fingers, why is this place still filthy?" He retorted, frowning at the spilt cat food and stains in the carpet. "Or have warlocks become so lazy to even do that?"

Alec glanced nervously at Magnus, who didn't seem to be bothered by Jace's boldness. He chuckled and spoke lightly, "Hmm, and I was just starting to like him", addressing his statement more so at Alec than Jace.

Jace paused where he was. "Wait, hold on a minute. You mean you didn't like me before?" He made a face. "No one can resist my charms, isn't that right Alec?"

Alec started blushing, but since he was still recovering from his previous embarrassing moment, it didn't really matter. Instead he burst out into hysterical laughter, feeling his foul mood dissipate fast into the merry atmosphere. Magnus smiled as he conjured up some snacks on the coffee table and sat himself down next to Alec.

"Oh I see how it is!" Jace remarked sarcastically in horror as he joined Izzy on the smaller sofa. "Turning against your own parabatai are we? Fine, you were never a good wingman anyways."

His comment only made Alec laugh harder and soon enough, the whole room was filled with laughter, and Alec hasn't felt happier since the whole business with the fey folk started.

As they chatted, giving each other their version of the story, they munched on sandwiches, biscuits, olives and cheese. Everyone helped themselves to a cup of warm hot chocolate while Jace sat with his bottle of cold water, a small reward from the generous host for his little display of humour. After Jace revealed his date with Clary, theatrically, Izzy explained how she and Simon had followed Tyson and knocked him out. Just as she finished her story and her drink, the buzzer rang in the apartment, making everyone except for Magnus jump.

Izzy was the first to jump up from her seat. "That will be Simon and Clary."

As if the name itself triggered something inside Jace, he bounced up from his seat and almost bounded to the door behind Izzy. When the door opened to reveal just who Izzy had predicted, there was a moment of silence before Clary burst into tears and bolted forwards, burying herself in Jace's arms, who was gently stroking her fiery hair – which left Simon standing awkwardly in the hallway, grimacing at how his best friend just practically jumped into Jace's arms.

However it didn't take long for Izzy to spot him and literally 'carry' him to the couch where Magnus seemed busy canoodling with Alec. As they sat down, Izzy planted a small peck on his cheek, and offered him some food as they waited for the other lovey dovey pair to finish up.

Finally_, _and it was _finally_ when Jace and Clary took their seats, that the group filled Simon and Clary on the stories. Magnus had conjured up one more cup of hot chocolate for Clary, and out of respect he offered Simon some fresh blood, which he kindly rejected, much to everyone's relief.

By the time the stories came to a conclusion, the three couples snuggled comfortably on Magnus' couch as the clock ticked its way into the night. There was silence as everyone took a moment to absorb all the information. The night was accompanied by the chirping of crickets and the distant meow of a cat as the group sat in a comfortable silence which no one was willing to break. And so it dragged on, until Jace declared he had to pay the bathroom a visit.

When he returned, a plan was already formulating about how to combat the tricky business they were involved in.

"We need to talk to all of them" Alec was saying as Izzy tossed the last olive up in the air and caught it skilfully with her mouth.

"So where are we going to do this? And how are we going to get them to be in the same place at the same time?" Simon said, pushing his glasses up out of habit. "Surely they don't want to be in the same place all at the same time."

"I can get that Sebastian anywhere you want tomorrow," He smirked, but he paused to look at Alec. "That is if our head shadowhunter agrees."

Alec made a face and punched Magnus on the shoulder playfully. "It's approved."

"Excellent" Magnus said as Jace muttered something about Alec being the leader in the background.

"I suppose I can give that bastard one last chance to apologise." Izzy said cooly, flicking her hair off her shoulders. "Just decide on a place and he'll be there."

"I guess I can talk to Nancy then." Simon volunteered. "She's the girl in the nerdy glasses right?"

"That's if you consider your own glasses nerdy." Jace jutted in unnecessarily, which only earned him a defensive hiss from Izzy.

"Glasses are hot Jace." Izzy scoffed. "I guess you have a right to be jealous."

Jace mimicked Izzy and replied with "If I had glasses, who would be left to take on the big guy?"

"Alec here is a well-bodied shadowhunter. Rick won't be a problem." Magnus offered, while Izzy laughed.

"But I think we'll give him the big guy this time." Alec said, shrugging casually. "I'll take care of his cronies."

"Good, now we just need a place to gather them all." Jace announced after his small victory.

Clary, who had stayed quiet spoke up. "I've got a place. At lunchtimes, some of the art students can book studios to work on their projects. If I book one for tomorrow, you can bring them there, as long as you don't ruin the art."

Everyone nodded at the idea and there was a silent agreement. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Magnus was the first one to stand up to stretch his long limbs. "I don't know about you guys, but it's late and we've all got some _work _to do tomorrow. You're all welcome to stay tonight, but I wouldn't mind at all if Jace wished slept outside."

Jace ignored the comment and only held Clary closer.

"We'll take the couch then," Izzy offered, and Simon agreed.

"Alright then." Magnus rubbed his eye. "Clary darling, make yourself at home in the guest room."

After all the arrangements had been made, and Magnus' role as host was fulfilled, he guided Alec back into his own room, where they finally had the privacy and closeness he had sorely missed while Alec was away. As he still hadn't changed out of his pyjamas, all he had to do to get ready was slip off his bottoms, and as he did, Alec had his back turned, taking his time to undress no doubt blushing already. Magnus sat on the edge of his bed and stared at Alec's beautifully toned body. Every muscle in his body was craving for the company of this boy, and he licked his lips hungrily as his mind wandered to what surprises the night had installed for him.

* * *

**Okay, okay. Before anyone jumps on me and tries to beat me to death with a bat, I know I've left off at an extremely...hmm... steamy moment, and I will be mauled alive when everyone finds out that the next chapter does not continue from here directly. HOWEVER. If you guys are lucky, I'm going to include an exclusive "side story" after the main plot comes to an end (yes it will continue off where we left off here), as a present for all you hungry Malec fans. (I mean, the story is Malec based, I'm starting to feel guilty from the lack of behind-the-door moments. SO with that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again to everyone that reviewed and especially to those who are still reading. *virtual hugs all round* **


End file.
